Hank In Love
by Terri Berri
Summary: Everyone's favorite genius falls for a Mary-Sue - or is that a beta-reading-best-friend-Sue?
1. Hank In Love

Title: Hank in Love  
  
Author: Terri  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, darn it.  
  
Feedback: Please! Pretty please?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
"Hello?" A tall brunette stuck her head in the oak door. She was dressed in sweats and tennis shoes, and she appeared to be in her mid-twenties.  
  
"Ah, yes, please come in, Ms. Taylor." The older, bald gentleman seated behind the desk greeted her.  
  
"Professor Xavier, I presume?"  
  
"Yes, indeed. Welcome to the school. Please, have a seat."  
  
"Thank you. I'm just getting ready to move my things in. Please excuse the way I'm dressed." She entered the office, closing the door behind her, and sat opposite him.  
  
"It's no problem at all. I'm glad you're here. Allow me to call one of my colleagues, Scott. He will show you to your quarters, and I am certain he will be happy to help you move your things in."  
  
Keli thought for a moment that it was odd that he hadn't reached for the phone on his desk, then she remembered. He's a telepath. "Thanks. Although I don't know that anyone's ever been happy to help out in the moving process."  
  
The Professor smiled back at her kindly. "Quite right. I do hope that you will find the quarters to your liking. I apologize for not having time to tour them during the interview."  
  
"I'm sure they'll be fine. I'm pretty flexible when it comes to living arrangements." Keli remembered the interview well. She'd met with the professor, and some of the other teachers. Jean, Ororo, and Warren, if she remembered correctly. They'd all been very nice, and they all seemed very smart. Keli hadn't really sought out the school, but they were on the list for Americorps teacher placement, and Westchester would be a nice change of scene from her last placement in Louisiana. It couldn't possibly get to 115 degrees here, right? And I might even get a white Christmas.  
  
"Very good. Ah, Scott. This is Keli Taylor. Ms. Taylor, Scott Summers."  
  
"Pleased to meet you," she rose and shook his hand. Very handsome, but odd glasses. Must be related to his mutation somehow  
  
"Likewise," he returned. "I'll show you upstairs. I thought you might want to see your room first, and the Professor mentioned that you need help moving your things in."  
  
"That would be great, if you don't mind."  
  
"Not at all," he nodded to the Professor as he turned to go. "See you later, Professor."  
  
"Yes, enjoy getting settled in, Ms. Taylor."  
  
"Thank you, and, please, call me Keli."  
  
"This way, Keli," Scott gestured to the door and led her out.  
  
"Wow, this place is even bigger than I thought," Keli commented upon reaching the third floor.  
  
"Yes, it's quite large. The Professor inherited it, then expanded upon the original construction." Scott spoke politely, but somewhat impersonally. Frankly, he was still reserving judgment on the Professor's plan to integrate a human teacher here. Jean had said that she fared very well in the interview process, and she seemed friendly enough, but.. "And this is your room here." He opened the door to a large-ish room with a very small adjacent bathroom. A double bed was up against one wall, a desk and chair against another.  
  
"Thanks. It looks fine."  
  
"Now, about your things? I assume they're in your car?"  
  
"Yeah," Keli turned back to him, "There's nothing too heavy, but there's a lot of it. I took everything that would fit in the Jeep with me, and it's pretty packed."  
  
"No problem. I'll be happy to help you. Let's-"  
  
"Scott!" Bobby's voice interrupted him from the stairwell.  
  
"What?" Scott replied. Keli thought he sounded somewhere between concerned and annoyed.  
  
"Come down to the danger room, we've got a problem." As Bobby came to the top of the stairs, he caught sight of Scott and Keli. "Well, hello there. You must be our new arrival."  
  
"Hello," Keli said amiably. "Keli Taylor." She extended her right hand to him.  
  
"And I am Robert Drake. My friends call me Bobby." He kissed her hand quite theatrically.  
  
"Is there something you wanted?" Scott asked, almost hiding his irritation.  
  
"Yes, fearless leader. We have a problem in the-um, downstairs. The program you designed has a-a..problem," he finished lamely. Bobby didn't quite pay attention at that briefing where the Professor explained what information was or was not to be shared with the new teacher.  
  
"Can't you fix it? I was about to help Keli move some of her things in."  
  
"I, ah, actually, am the one who might have broken it, so Warren thinks between the two of us, we should be able to figure out what happened."  
  
Scott let out a long-suffering sigh. "All right. I'll be right there." Then, turning to Keli, who seemed to be taking all this in stride, "Would you mind waiting just a few minutes?"  
  
"Not at all, I'll just get started myself." She rolled up her sleeves, preparing to head downstairs.  
  
"Hey! Wait! I think Hank's free. I saw him in the kitchen. He'd be great at moving stuff. He can help her." Bobby interjected.  
  
"Uh, Bobby, I'm not sure Hank is" Scott trailed off. What he wanted to say was that he wasn't sure that Hank was the kind of mutant Keli should meet right off the bat, but there didn't seem to be a tactful way to say that, and part of his brain wondered whether trial by fire, as it were, might not be such a bad idea. Better to test her reaction sooner than later, and better to do it on one of the adults than a student. "Well, I guess if he's free."  
  
"Let's go. I'll introduce her on my way down." Bobby gestured for Keli to follow him downstairs.  
  
"You'll like him, he's probably my best friend here. And he's a genius."  
  
"Oh," Keli commented, following along.  
  
"Yeah, he's a great guy, and he hardly ever comes out of the lab, so you'd better catch him now if you wanna-" Bobby stopped talking suddenly, and stopped descending the stairs, too, causing Keli to bump into him, and Scott to bump into her.  
  
"Bobby?" Keli inquired. "Something wrong?"  
  
Bobby looked to Scott. "Um, no, I mean, I don't think so. But I should just probably warn you that Hank is.Hank is.."  
  
"Somewhat different in appearance." Scott finished for him.  
  
Keli nodded. "OK," she said simply.  
  
"OK," Scott agreed pleasantly. Bobby shot him a look, but began heading downstairs again. When they reached the first floor landing, Scott just waved at Bobby and moved around both of them. "See you downstairs."  
  
"Uh, yeah," Bobby temporized. It suddenly occurred to him that Keli might not be used to seeing people like Hank, and that could come out in a way that would hurt his friend's feelings. Bobby knew how sensitive Hank was about his appearance, even though he often joked around to cover it. He was especially sensitive since the whole ugly betrayal-and-breakup with Trish two weeks ago. She'd actually said to Hank's face that he was "hideous" and "a freak," and that she'd never loved him, not at all. Bobby was still plotting some kind of horrible revenge upon her for that.  
  
"Bobby?"  
  
"Uh"  
  
"The kitchen? Your friend?"  
  
"Yeah. Uh, yeah. This way." He took a few steps then halted and turned to Keli. "Um, look, you know how Scott said Hank was, um different? Well, he's very different. I personally think he's very good looking, you know, for another guy. Not that I look at other good looking guys, I just-" Keli was just looking at him blankly. "What I mean is, um, he's a good guy, and my friend, and he's a little."  
  
"Bobby," she said gently, "Maybe I should just meet him? Believe me, however different he is, if he's willing to help me move my stuff in, I'll be sure to love him."  
  
"O-OK," Bobby led the way to the kitchen, fidgeting a little. When they arrived, Hank was still sitting at the table, perusing Neuroscience and sipping on a cup of coffee. He looked up just as they both entered. Bobby looked over to Keli, who was only smiling politely. "Hello, Hankster. I want you to meet our new teacher, Keli Taylor." Please, please let this go well..Please let me NOT have put my foot in it again  
  
"Hi," Keli offered her hand to him. After a stunned moment, he rose and shook it, still holding his magazine in his left hand. "It's nice to meet you," Keli smiled pleasantly as she said it.  
  
"Nice to meet you too," Hank managed. She didn't seem shocked. Or repulsed. Or.or anything. Bobby, Hank thought, Bobby must have warned her about what I looked like before bringing her to meet me. He must have asked her to be nice..  
  
"Thanks. I hope you don't mind, but Bobby said you might be willing to help me move some of my things in?"  
  
"Of-of course," Hank sputtered, looking at Bobby, who, unaccountably, seemed quite pleased with himself.  
  
"You don't mind, do you?" he said. "I mean, I know you've got all kinds of stuff in the lab to keep you busy, but it'll just take a few minutes, and I thought it would be nice to help out the new guy." Bobby took a playful swat at Keli's arm. He could've kissed her for being so nice to Hank. She just smiled indulgently at him and turned back to Hank expectantly.  
  
"N-no, I don't mind."  
  
"Great! My stuff is all out in the Jeep. I, uh, think I can find my way to the front door if you want to come along," she prompted, gesturing toward the kitchen doorway.  
  
"Sure." Hank finally put down the magazine, and began following her out.  
  
"Great! I'll see you guys later," Bobby said as he darted downstairs.  
  
"You're not coming too?" Hank called after him, getting no response from his retreating form.  
  
"I think he's needed downstairs. He said something about a problem with a program?" Keli filled in.  
  
"Oh." Why hadn't they called him?  
  
"So," Keli said as she approached the outside door, "Are you a scientist? I saw that you were reading Neuroscience."  
  
"Ah, yes, yes I am," Hank said, opening the door for her.  
  
She fished in her pockets for the keys to the Jeep. "What discipline?"  
  
"Ah, biochemistry, primarily." He watched her open the door, fascinated at her ability to act perfectly normal around him. Even if Bobby had warned her, it was unusual for new people to be this at ease, especially alone with him. She didn't seem nervous with him at all. Comfortable eye contact, no frightened glances or twitches..  
  
"Sounds interesting. Although science was never really my thing. All that math. Ick." She looked in at the car contents which were, in fact, very tightly packed in.  
  
"Yes, I believe I had heard that your area of expertise was history?"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't go so far as to call it expertise, but yes."  
  
"I am sure you must be quite accomplished to have been selected by the Professor." Hank had actually itched to be on the interviewing committee, but it just so happened that most of the interviews had been conducted at a time when his image inducer was on the fritz, and scaring off potential applicants was not the desired effect.  
  
Keli only smiled and shrugged. "So, where should we start? That big box?"  
  
Hank peered into the car, and flinched a little when she leaned down inches behind him to assist in the car-unpacking assessment. "Um, that appears to be a good place to begin."  
  
"OK. I don't think there's anything real heavy, but if there is, that box would be it."  
  
"Then, allow me," Hank reached in to grab it, freeing it from it's nook and lifting it quite easily with one hand.  
  
"Whoa," Keli admired, "You must be pretty strong. Those are books in there."  
  
Hank just smiled, unsure how to take her comments. Were they a genuine compliment, or some backwards derogatory reference to his mutation? He settled on responding with a simple, "Shall we?"  
  
"Sure," she agreed, grabbing some bags and a coffeemaker. "This way."  
  
After several moving trips, the latter few of which Scott discreetly observed from the hall, Keli and Hank were toting up the last few items. She seemed relatively at ease, but Hank looked vaguely out of sorts. Perhaps it was simply Hank's innate caution around new people.  
  
"A teddy bear?" Hank inquired.  
  
"It was a gift, and it just kind of grew on me. What can I say, I guess I'm still a kid at heart," she joked.  
  
"He's quite a nice teddy bear, as stuffed animals go." Hank was still not quite sure what to make of her. She actually seemed quite friendly. That certainly did bode well for the students. But she seemed to just ignore his appearance. It had to affect her, she had to having some kind of reaction to it, and the fact that she was able to so successfully hide that reaction bothered Hank a little.  
  
"Thanks," she said wryly. "He can go on the bed."  
  
Hank tossed him over, and set down the last of the things. "Well, that should do it."  
  
"Thanks for all your help. I really appreciate it." She smiled at him warmly.  
  
"My pleasure," Hank responded politely, and turned to leave.  
  
"Hey, how's it going?" Bobby appeared in the doorway, blocking Hank's exit.  
  
"Good," Keli answered. "I think we actually got everything. Did you fix your problem downstairs?"  
  
"Oh yeah, no problemo. Hey, what's this?" Bobby picked up a deep purple ball-like object at his feet. It had a cord coming out of it, but no other identifying characteristics.  
  
"It's a lamp, believe it or not."  
  
"Cool. Were you gonna hang it from the ceiling?" Bobby began to toss it from hand to hand.  
  
"You know, I hadn't really thought about getting unpacked, or putting things away," Keli said, rubbing her forehead, and sounding a little overwhelmed.  
  
"Perhaps we should leave you to it." Hank ventured. He had been about to leave when Bobby interrupted, and, truth be told, he was dying to ask Bobby what he'd said to this woman to make her behave soso nicely toward him.  
  
"Hey, wanna have to dinner with us? Hank and I were gonna order pizza. It's a Saturday night, and everyone's on their own for food. Besides, we got a movie. We were gonna watch U571, and if there's time, The Perfect Storm." Bobby caught Hank's small glare but ignored it.  
  
"I haven't seen either of those, actually. If you wouldn't mind me joining you, that sounds good, thanks." Keli seemed to perk up a little.  
  
"We wouldn't mind at all." Bobby positively beamed at Hank, who, in turn, glared at Bobby again.  
  
It all seemed to be lost on Keli, who said, "So what do you like on pizza?"  
  
  
  
Later, as Bobby and Keli went to meet the pizza delivery person (they'd ordered three pizzas, two for Hank and one to split between the two of them) at the door, Bobby felt optimistic enough to inquire, "So, what did you think of Hank?"  
  
"He's very nice. But he seems a little.I don't know.not exactly shy.maybe just not very extroverted?"  
  
"He's.he's just been through a bad breakup," Bobby offered, "And sometimes he's a little gun shy around new people."  
  
Keli nodded. "You were right about him."  
  
"About him being different?" Bobby said, a little disappointed.  
  
"No. Well, yes. I don't think I've ever met anyone quite like him. But I meant you were right about him being good-looking." She said it very matter- of-factly and missed Bobby's ear-to-ear grin. "And he is different. Really smart people usually are," she shrugged.  
  
"What do you mean?" Bobby asked, mentally still exulting over the fact that she'd said he was good-looking. Bobby was just itching to match-make, and favored the idea that one should get right back on the romance horse after it had thrown you off, no matter how hard a landing you had.  
  
"He seems very thoughtful. Not thoughtful-nice-not that he's not nice-but more thoughtful like.like he really thinks before saying or doing something."  
  
"He does," Bobby encouraged. "He's very big into the thinking. Using the big brain."  
  
"It's a little intimidating, you know. To be around so many smart, talented, unbelievably-good-looking people," Keli said wistfully.  
  
"You're smart. You're talented. You're good-looking." At her wry glance, he amended, "I mean, not that I noticed. That you were good looking. Just in a you-might-be-nice kind of way." That sounded lame to even his own ears.  
  
"Thanks, I think." They shared a comfortable moment of silence. "Hey, pizza's here."  
  
"I think I chose history because I like stories. Really, the study of history is just learning different stories, and trying to understand what those stories mean," Keli explained over a slice of pepperoni pizza.  
  
"Interesting. I had not thought of it that way." Hank was a little self- conscious about eating in front of strangers-his appetite was HUGE-but he resigned himself to it tonight. Bobby seemed determined that they spend the evening together. Not that he minded, not really. It was just.unusual. He took another hesitant bite at his sausage and mushroom pizza.  
  
"What are you going to be teaching the little rugrats?" Bobby inquired. He had decided on something. His mission. His mission would be to keep the evening light and friendly, and to make sure they all had fun. If he was successful, then he'd take Hank aside, and get him to ask Keli out. I'm a genius!  
  
"I'll be teaching one section of world history, one section of American history, and one section of ancient history. American history is actually my favorite."  
  
"Keli?" A southern-accented female voice called from the hall. "Keli Taylor?"  
  
"That's me," Keli called back, chewing the last of her pizza and getting up from the table.  
  
"Phone call," Rogue said as she appeared in the kitchen doorway.  
  
"Oh! Thanks!" Keli headed in the direction of the house phone.  
  
Hank watched Keli go, his gaze finally settling on Rogue. "Pizza?" he offered.  
  
"Sure. Thanks, sugar." Rogue retrieved a pepperoni slice. "It's real nice of y'all to look out for her on her first day here."  
  
"Yeah. I thought so," Bobby teased. "What do you think of her?"  
  
"She seems nice enough. If the Professor picked her, she must be good."  
  
"I think she's nice too," Bobby replied, looking very suspiciously at Hank. "Don't you think so, Hank?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Bobby exchanged glances with Rogue, who seemed to immediately catch on to his master plan. "She's cute, too, don't you think, sugar? Tall, long curly hair, very nice complexion....." They both looked expectantly at Hank.  
  
By this point in the evening, he'd just about had enough of.well, of whatever was going on. "Really, Rogue, I hadn't noticed." They both looked at Hank skeptically. Hank decided to get this...this....whatever it was out in the open. "Bobby, what are you up to? What did you say to her to make her be so polite to me this afternoon?"  
  
"Me?" Bobby looked the very picture of innocence. "I didn't say anything. I'm not up to anything."  
  
"Robert-"  
  
"OK, I am up to something. But it's a good something. She's cute. I think she likes you. Ask her out."  
  
"You must be joking!"  
  
Rogue shook her head a little sadly, and cast a backward glance at Bobby in commiseration as she left the kitchen.  
  
"I'm totally serious," Bobby assured his friend. "I couldn't be more serious."  
  
"Robert, what, exactly did you tell her about me before you brought her to the kitchen to make my acquaintance?" Hank demanded.  
  
"I-I told her you were a genius, and that you'd help her move her stuff."  
  
"That's all?" Hank asked, openly disbelieving.  
  
"Well, I-I told her you were a little different, and that I thought you were good-looking. That's all. I swear."  
  
"And by 'different' you mean you told her the details of my physical mutations, so that she would not appear shocked when she saw me?"  
  
"No! All I said was different. A-and you are. In a good way. I didn't say anything else. Honest!"  
  
"Robert"  
  
"Really!"  
  
"You did not instruct her to treat me kindly, or to 'be nice'?"  
  
"No," Bobby said, a little more softly. "She met you, she liked you. What's so complicated about that?"  
  
Hank could see that his friend was sincere. Misguided, certainly. Irresponsibly optimistic, to be sure. But he was sincere. "It is not that simple, Bobby. I amI am not a normal man. As much as you might like to behave as though that were true, it is not. I am sure thatthat Keli is simply being polite. She seems like quite a kind-hearted person."  
  
"You know," Bobby began, "She told me I was right about you. About you being good-looking."  
  
"Bobby-" Hank began, shaking his head. Even if she had said such a thing (and Bobby surely must have made some misunderstanding of her in his haste to see things through rose-colored glasses), she would have merely been performing an act of pity, or charity.  
  
"She did."  
  
"In those words?" Hank challenged, waiting for Bobby to hedge and squirm his way out of it.  
  
"She said, and I quote, 'You were right.' And I said, and I quote, 'About Hank being different?' Then she said, and I quote some more, 'No. About him being good-looking.' End of quote." Bobby said, then crossed his arms in front of him, daring Hank to disagree.  
  
"She was simply being nice, Bobby," Hank said softly.  
  
"No she wasn't," Bobby insisted, "She didn't say it in a nice way. I mean, she didn't say it in a bad way, but she didn't say it like she was just being nice, or polite, or whatever. She said it like, 'there it is.' Like, you know, the sky is blue or something." Bobby paused, and took his friend's large, hairy, clawed hand in his own. "You know, just because one woman was mean to you, or didn't like you, or whatever the hell was wrong with Trish, it doesn't mean they're all that way."  
  
"Thank you for thinking so, Bobby, but.it has been my experience that most women are repulsed by my appearance." The no-nonsense tone in Hank's voice just about broke Bobby's heart. "Those that are not, well, they are, shall we say, not pleased by it either."  
  
"If you keep thinking these things about yourself, you'll never find a good woman," Bobby reasoned gently.  
  
"Perhaps that is simply my destiny, Robert." Hank looked at him directly. "Now, please leave our new addition alone. I do not think that Keli would appreciate your efforts."  
  
"I think you're wrong," Bobby said, but let go of Hank's hand. He looked away from Bobby's gaze, and resumed eating.  
  
"I'm back," Keli called as she entered. "That was my friend Rebecca." She could sense the mood in the room had shifted, but she wasn't quite sure what happened.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Bobby tried for something like his former cheerfulness. "Checking in?"  
  
"Yeah. She was not in favor of me taking this job. I think she's worried I'll freeze or something." Confronted with utterly confused looks from both Bobby and Hank, she continued, "She's from Louisiana. She can't believe I've moved somewhere the temperature goes below freezing for months at a time."  
  
"Oh!" Bobby was relieved to understand, and relieved at the explanation. "A confirmed southerner, huh? We have a few of those here."  
  
"I just met Rogue, and some really suave guy with a cajun accent."  
  
"Gambit," Bobby supplied helpfully.  
  
"That's it. He was interesting." Hank shot an "I told you so" look at Bobby. "I don't think I've ever met anyone who smokes quite so much. In the five seconds I talked to him, he went through TWO cigarettes. Is he like that all the time? I mean, how do the non-smokers put up with that?"  
  
It was Bobby's turn at the "I told you so" expression. "He smokes outside, mostly. We're all stunned that he doesn't have emphysema yet."  
  
Keli crinkled her nose, as she resumed eating pizza. "I've never understood the allure of smoking. It tastes icky, it smells icky, it's bad for you.."  
  
"Mmm" Bobby agreed. "Well, Gambit's pretty much the only smoker."  
  
Keli nodded. "Good. Hey, would either of you mind if I started in on the second pizza? I thought four pieces would be enough, but I'm really hungry."  
  
"Please, go ahead," Hank offered, raising the pizza box lid for her.  
  
"Thanks. I know I probably shouldn't eat this. God, looking at Rogue in spandex, I should probably never eat anything ever again, but I'm hungry." She happily munched on the sausage pizza she'd absconded from Hank's pie.  
  
"I'm sure you'd look good in spandex," Bobby teased.  
  
"Believe me, no one outside this mansion looks good in spandex." Hank and Bobby both chuckled at that.  
  
"Well, you're inside the mansion now!" Bobby joked. "Spandex is your destiny."  
  
"Oooooh NO," she laughed, "THAT wasn't in the job description."  
  
"Well, guys, I think I'm going to go to bed." Keli stretched at the conclusion of the double feature.  
  
"Thanks for dinner."  
  
"Our pleasure," Bobby said. "Anytime."  
  
"Will I see you guys tomorrow?"  
  
"I'll be around, but Hank here will probably be in the lab all day." Hank nodded his agreement.  
  
Keli nodded. "OK. Well, good night."  
  
"Good night," they chorused.  
  
Hank watched her ascend the stairs contemplatively. Even though he was sure Bobby was wrong, very wrong, about the nature and level of interest in him, it had been nice to get acquainted with her. She'd sat on the same couch as him during the movies, she'd shared his pizza, she'd laughed and joked with him, even touched his arm casually once during the movies. It was.nice. Even if it didn't, couldn't, mean anything.  
  
"Are you hitting the sack too, Hankster?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
Bobby smirked. "I thought perhaps you protesteth too much."  
  
"What?" Hank turned back to his friend.  
  
"You like her, admit it."  
  
"I am sure we will become friends," Hank hedged.  
  
"You like her in a more-than-friendly way."  
  
"Nothing like that could possibly-"  
  
"Oh, come on! She did the thing, the arm-touching thing!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"During the movie, when you were talking about the thing, and you made that joke, she laughed and touched your arm. That's girl sign language for 'I like you, big guy.'"  
  
"Bobby, please. She is merely being friendly, that is all." Hank said firmly. He really wished Bobby would stop this. It was becoming embarrassing.  
  
"Really? Well, she didn't touch me at all today. Not once." Bobby stood, satisfied he'd proven his point, and headed for the stairs. "Think about that, genius. Good night."  
  
"Good night," Hank replied automatically. His brain was once again occupied with other thoughts.  
  
  
  
"Hello? Hank?"  
  
"Yes," he replied distractedly. For some reason, the computer just wasn't running the program correctly. It kept crashing, and he had not yet been able to figure out why.  
  
"Can I come in?" Keli appeared in the doorway, holding what looked like a plate wrapped in plastic wrap.  
  
"Oh, of course. Forgive me, I have been trying to get this infernal computer to do my bidding all afternoon. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Well," she began, almost shyly, "I wanted to thank you for all your help in getting me moved in, and for being so nice to me on my first day here, so I baked you some cookies." When he just looked at her blankly, she said, "Well, actually, I just baked a bunch of cookies and put them in the cookie jar upstairs, but Bobby said they'd be gone before you got to them, and since I baked them mostly to thank you" She extended the plate toward him.  
  
"Th-thank you. You-you didn't have to do that," Hank stammered, accepting the cookie plate.  
  
"I wanted to. I hope you like chocolate chip."  
  
"My favorite," Hank assured her. He was still somewhat dazedly holding on to the plate and staring at her.  
  
"This looks really impressive," Keli gestured to the lab.  
  
"Thank you. I-I spend most of my time down here, and the technology is quite fascinating."  
  
Keli just nodded. "Do you teach the students at all?"  
  
"I have, on occasion, but lately, my work here has been all-consuming."  
  
"I'm sure," Keli agreed pleasantly. "Bobby said that you're doing really important work down here. I'm sure I wouldn't understand what it was...." she joked.  
  
"It is actually quite complex," Hank said, then thought that might have come out sounding arrogant, or pedantic. "But I am sure it would be boring for you." That didn't quite sound any better. "It-it is quite enough to keep me busy."  
  
Keli nodded amiably. If she took any offense to what he'd said, it didn't show. "I think it's the same for everybody who really enjoys what they do. It tends to absorb all of your energy and efforts. I remember when I was writing my master's thesis, I hardly moved from the computer desk."  
  
"What was your thesis on?" Hank inquired, trying for a more friendly and interested tone.  
  
"The early years of the Revolutionary War. Washington's crossing of the Delaware and the battle of Trenton, in particular. I've always been just fascinated with the turning point that one decision created. Most people think of Valley Forge, or Yorktown as the definitive moments, but I've always thought it was Trenton. The situation was so bleak. Washington's army was on the brink of dissolution, the congress was withholding funding, the British had won almost every major battle. It was winter, the river was almost frozen. Can you imagine the reaction when Washington declared that he would cross it, a daunting task in and of itself, then attack the most elite troops the world had ever seen, the Hessians? What was left of his army of farm boys and civilians, troops that hadn't been fed in weeks or paid in months, had to have thought he was desperate, if not mad. And, on top of it all, the plan Washington had made didn't come off quite right - the river crossing took forever, they came into Trenton in daylight instead of under cover of darkness as they'd planned - but they still surprised the Hessians and beat them decisively, without incurring a single casualty. Washington got not only the psychological boost, but, even more importantly at that point, the supplies, ammunition and food, that could keep the army going. I've often thought that that single decision said everything about the war, and Washington." She finished, and noticed that Hank was looking at her attentively. "Sorry. I'm babbling." She blushed a little and looked down. "Can't help it sometimes."  
  
The thought that she looked quite adorable when she blushed flashed through Hank's mind before he could stifle it. He smiled kindly at her. "Not at all. I must admit I know very little about that era in our history, and I found your comments quite interesting."  
  
"That's very nice of you to say. I can only hope that my students are as patient with my ramblings as you are."  
  
"Your students are indeed quite fortunate," he assured her, noting that her cheeks pinked a little again.  
  
"Thanks," she said sincerely. "I-I should let you get back to work. Enjoy the cookies. And, hey, stop by sometime and see the finished product." Hank looked at her quizzically. "You know, my room. Post-unpacking. Aren't you curious as to what was in all those bags and boxes?" she teased.  
  
Hank found himself smiling, "Yes, I must admit so. I will be sure to stop by when I next emerge."  
  
"Good," she smiled back at him, Hank thought quite warmly. "I'll see you later, then."  
  
"Bye." He looked at the cookies for a long time after she was gone.  
  
"So take her up on it, stop by her room," Bobby urged.  
  
"I-I'm not sure what to do," Hank said miserably. "I am certain she is simply being friendly, and I do not wish to offend her by not stopping by, but I do not wish to have her think that I am overly or inappropriately interested in her...."  
  
"Sheesh," Bobby was getting more than a little frustrated with his friend. Keli was nice, smart, and cute. And anyone who had the good taste to seek out Hank's company had to have lots and lots of other redeeming qualities. He could tell that Hank liked her. He was just afraid. Not for the first time, Bobby wished he could've protected Hank from Trish. This was all her fault, dammit. "You are interested in her. Go, find out how interested she is in you."  
  
"Bobby, I could not - "  
  
"I'm not saying that you should go up there and say, 'Hey baby, how about it?' Just go, be friendly. Talk to her. All you have to do is lay out your natural charm and genius-ness, and she'll probably smile and be all girly and flirty. She likes you, I can tell."  
  
"Who likes who?" Jean inquired, entering the kitchen. Hank looked like he wanted to crawl under the table.  
  
"Um, no one. No one likes anyone. In fact, we can't get along to save our lives." Bobby wished this kind of thing actually worked on telepaths.....  
  
"You said someone liked Hank," Jean continued, giving Bobby a look as she sat down at the table.  
  
"Everyone likes Hank." Bobby hedged.  
  
Hank heaved a sigh and decided to extricate Bobby from this little mess. He'd known Jean a long time. She'd understand, and maybe she could even explain to Bobby just how off-base he was about Keli. "Robert here is under the very, very mistaken impression that Ms. Taylor is interested in me. I have told him repeatedly that she is simply being friendly, but he insists. Please correct him, Jean. Rearrange some brain cells if you need to," he deadpanned.  
  
"Actually," Jean said, smiling impishly, "and, believe me, I didn't think I would EVER find myself saying this, but I agree with Bobby."  
  
"What?! I mean, yeah," Bobby was caught a little off guard, but Jean could be a powerful match-making ally.  
  
"Jean, you shouldn't encourage him," Hank warned.  
  
"Hank, I think he's right." She leaned closer to him, placing a hand on his large blue forearm. "Scott was spying on you two a little when she moved in. He said she seemed to really like you. He said she was smiling at you all the time."  
  
"Jean, that doesn't mean that - "  
  
"And," Jean interrupted, "just between the three of us - and I mean that, Bobby - I picked up a stray thought or two from her that leads me to believe she's interested."  
  
Hank was too busy gaping at Jean, so Bobby jumped in on his behalf. "Oooh! What kind of thoughts? Something racy?"  
  
"Bobby! Nothing like that. But when I ran into her coming up from the lab the other day, she was projecting all over the place. She was thinking how smart Hank was, and that he was kind of cute. She also thought he had nice, strong hands."  
  
"See?! I told you. Go up there. Go see her."  
  
"I-I couldn't..." Hank stammered. Jean wouldn't lie, but she had to be mistaken. She just....she just had to be.  
  
"Hank," Jean began softly, "I know that things didn't go so well with Trish. But you can't shut everyone out of your life just because she treated you so badly. Keli seems nice. You know I wouldn't encourage you if I didn't think so. Just get to know her, you don't have to think about dating her now. Just spend some time with her, see if she might be right for you. That's all." Jean hurt for him; she could feel waves of sadness and self-doubt coming off of him.  
  
"M-maybe...."  
  
"Do it, Hankster. It's just talking. You're good at that. You know lots of big words, even. Come on."  
  
"W-welll....." Jean nodded to him encouragingly. She wouldn't let him get hurt, Hank thought. Jean was his friend. "O-ok."  
  
"Keli?" Hank called through the closed door after knocking. He tried to keep the nervousness out of his voice.  
  
"Come in."  
  
He opened to door to find Keli dressed in only a tank top and shorts (very nice legs, Hank's brain whispered), and standing on a chair as she pounded a nail into the wall. He gulped and took a step in.  
  
"Oh, hi," she greeted, abandoning picture hanging for the moment. She fussed with her hair a little, pulling some stray curls back and tucking them into her ponytail. "I was just trying to figure out what to put up on that wall. It definitely needs something, but I'm torn between Van Gogh," she gestured to a print of Irises leaning up against the bed, "and Chagall. They're the two prints I have, so it's got to be one or the other."  
  
"Interesting," Hank commented, "The Lovers of Venice is not one of his better known works."  
  
Keli nodded. "It just always spoke to me, though. That, and the America's Windows at the Art Institute in Chicago."  
  
"Ah yes, I have seen a photograph of those. Quite masterful."  
  
Keli sat on the bed, really wishing she'd put makeup on this morning. "You haven't ever seen them in person?"  
  
"No. I do not often get to Chicago," Or out in public. Not without starting a panic.  
  
"Oh, that's too bad. They're really spectacular in person. I could just sit and look at them for hours."  
  
"I did not know that you studied art."  
  
"Oh, I'm not really well-versed in art at all. I just know what I like, as the saying goes," Keli said, somewhat embarrassed. Here was this educated, brilliant man - he probably knew more about art than she could learn in a lifetime. She really, really wished she was wearing makeup. And possibly more clothing. At least socks to cover up her big feet and chipping toenail polish.  
  
"Well," Hank offered, "You have excellent taste." He noted that she beamed at the compliment, and let himself enjoy her reaction for a moment.  
  
"Thanks. So what do you think? Which one?"  
  
"Hmmm....it faces your bed, so you should probably choose the one you won't mind looking at each day."  
  
"Hmm. I say Chagall, then. Van Gogh can go above the desk."  
  
"Shall I assist you?" Hank was already moving toward the spot on the wall she'd marked.  
  
"Oh, you don't have to," she offered.  
  
"It is no bother," Hank said, and smiled at her a little. It seemed to him that her smile in return was very warm.  
  
"If you're sure," Keli said, handing him the print. He hung it, and the Van Gogh, in short order, and they both stepped back to admire his work. "Thanks, Hank."  
  
"It is my pleasure."  
  
Keli sat down on the bed, patting the space beside her to indicate that Hank should sit as well. After a brief hesitation, he did so. "You were right about putting the one I could look at every day in that spot. It'll be the first thing I see every morning."  
  
"Indeed." Hank temporized, trying NOT to focus on how her shoulder was brushing up against him.  
  
"Do you have anything hanging in your room?" She shifted a little so she could see his face.  
  
"Ah, no, not really. My room is very basic. I spend very little time there"  
  
Keli nodded. "I kind of think of my room as my own little retreat. My own little space."  
  
"Living in this house, you will need it," Hank said lightly.  
  
"Oh, I don't mind living with a bunch of people. I'm used to it, I've been in college and grad school a long time."  
  
"May I ask you a question of a somewhat personal nature?" Hank felt a little daring all of a sudden.  
  
"Sure," Keli replied easily.  
  
"What led you to select this position, teaching here?"  
  
"Well, I was looking for an Americorps placement, and I wanted to move back up north. I met the Professor, and I was very impressed with him. He was very up-front with me, and everyone else I met at the school seemed very personable. The other teachers gushed about how much they loved teaching here, and they all came across as very bright and very capable." She paused, considering. "Really, the thing that sold me on this job was Professor Xavier, and how he talked about teaching the children to integrate with non-mutants. It was a rare chance, a unique situation."  
  
"You have done an excellent job of interacting with us," Hank offered.  
  
"You've all made it really easy," she smiled.  
  
"Still, it is....uncommon. E-especially with mutants having extreme physical characteristics, like me." Some undefinable urge led him to probe her thoughts on his appearance. Maybe it was better to know sooner rather than later if Jean and Bobby were right, maybe it was self-doubt rearing its ugly head, maybe it was hope that she did like how he looked, just a little.  
  
"I have to admit, I've never met anyone quite like you before." When he winced a little, and looked down and away from her, she clarified, "You're - you're quite good-looking." Now it was her turn to look away.  
  
"That is very nice of you to say," Hank began, wishing he'd avoided this whole subject, especially since he was now sure that his assessment of her interest (or non-interest as it were) in him was correct. She was just being friendly, and polite. He was just getting ready to say something pleasant and leave, when she chanced a look at him again.  
  
Her eyes were soft. A slow smile spread across her face, and she bumped her shoulder into his gently. "It's true." She blushed furiously at that and looked away once again.  
  
"You are too kind," Hank offered, mentally scrambling to adjust to her reaction. Her body language almost made him believe she was sincere, but......  
  
"I-I'd like to get to know you better," she said, stealing glances at him all the while, "I-if, you know, if you'd like to."  
  
"I-I do not know what to say." Truer words had never been spoken. Hank was completely flabbergasted. Was she really suggesting......?  
  
Keli turned a little more to face him squarely. "Bobby mentioned to me that your last girlfriend.that that relationship ended badly. I'm sorry. And I understand if you're a little...if you're not really thinking about that. Or if you just want to be friends."  
  
Last girlfriend? More like ONLY girlfriend..Hank still hadn't chanced a look at her; if he had, he might've seen her face drop a little at his lack of a response.  
  
"Believe me, I-I understand. I mean, I'm sure you can probably date whoever you like."  
  
Hank's head snapped up at that. If it weren't for the plainly, unmistakably disappointed look on her face, Hank would have thought this was some practical joke. "I, um, I didn't mean to imply that..that I wouldn't like to get to know you. Ah, like that."  
  
She half-smiled. "Well, would you? Like to go out sometime?"  
  
"Yes," Hank said, quite sincerely. "Y-you would like that?" She nodded, smiling with her eyes but chewing on her lip a little. "Y-yes, then. Yes, I would."  
  
A smile lit her face. "Good." Her expression became warm and inviting, and every part of her body seemed to relax. She leaned back against the headboard, and he did too. After a few comfortably silent moments, she said. "So, where should I put the purple lamp?"  
  
"I told you so!" Bobby exulted.  
  
"Bobby, she simply indicated that she would like to get to know me better, it is not as though she pledged her undying love," Hank argued. But the smile on his face gave lie to his words. He was excited.  
  
"So, what are you going to do? Where are you going to take her?"  
  
"Hmmm," Hank pondered. He hadn't thought that far ahead, and, frankly. He didn't want to go out anywhere. Public reaction to his appearance was simply too predictably negative, and he didn't want to wear the image inducer. She hadn't ever seen him with it on, and, if he were honest, he was a little afraid she'd like that him a little too readily. Still....  
  
"I know! I know! Take her to dinner at that fancy restaurant downtown. She'll like that."  
  
"I don't know....."  
  
"Or how about that new Italian place?"  
  
"I.....I will have to give it some thought. In the meantime, I have to head back to the lab."  
  
Bobby smiled at him, then watched him go. He'd help Hank think of a good first date, and he'd give him pointers. His plan was working. And if he couldn't have a romantic life, at least he could make sure Hank did.  
  
"Keli?"  
  
"Come in," she answered cheerfully. She was hoping she'd see Hank today, and if he hadn't come up, she'd have gone to the lab.  
  
"Hello," he greeted her as he entered her room. "How was your day?"  
  
"Good. Class was great. The kids are really great." She let a smile light her features. "And now I get to see you."  
  
Hank smiled in return. The past few days, he'd stopped up to see her in the evening, just to talk for a few minutes. He hadn't actually asked her out anywhere yet, but each visit had been quite pleasant. Today, he was resolved (with much prompting from Bobby) to make some progress on the dating front. "You flatter me."  
  
Keli shrugged impishly. "How was your day?"  
  
"Good. I made some headway in the lab, and I took care of several nagging little projects. I was wondering," he said, striving to keep the casual, conversational tone afloat, "if you had plans for tomorrow?"  
  
"No, no plans," she looked like she was about to begin bouncing up and down on her toes. "Do you want to do something?"  
  
"Yes, if you are free."  
  
"I'm very free. What would you like to do?"  
  
"Ah, well, I wanted to inquire what you would prefer."  
  
"Hmmm," she thought for a minute. "I don't know, maybe something kind of quiet? I don't really like loud music, or clubs. I-I mean, unless that's what you'd like to do. Then I'd be game."  
  
"No, no, quiet sounds perfect to me. Maybe dinner and a movie?" That shouldn't be too bad, Hank thought. They could go to a small, mutant- friendly diner he knew, and sneak into a dark theater.  
  
"Kind of like pizza night, only without Bobby?" she teased. "That sounds like fun."  
  
Suddenly, Hank hit upon an idea. "What would you think of our own private pizza night? Just the two of us? We could stay in, if you wouldn't mind. It- it would give us a chance to talk and spend some time together."  
  
"That's a great idea!" She did want to get to know him, to have some time for talking, real conversation. "We could have it up here. We could have a little bed picnic....pizza, and some wine? I'll take care of that, and I'll let you surprise me with the movie. How about that?"  
  
"Perfect," Hank agreed, quite relieved. He already knew which movie he would pick, one of his favorites, one he thought she'd like too. Perfect, just perfect.  
  
"Around 7, then? Meet me up here?" Hank nodded, and they both just looked at each other a little starry-eyed. "I'm looking forward to it."  
  
"As am I, dear lady," he finished with a theatrical bow, which drew a giggle from her, and he retreated back to the lab.  
  
"Pizza? Here?!" Bobby was sorely disappointed by Hank's first date plan. "That doesn't count as a date!"  
  
"It does so, and Keli thought it was a wonderful suggestion. She thought it will give us time to talk and just relax together, and I concur."  
  
"Ooohhh," Bobby moaned. "Why, oh why, can't you listen to my advice?"  
  
"I am bringing Casablanca for the movie."  
  
"Well, at least that's good. That's definitely a girlie movie. She'll like it. And it's romantic," Bobby crooned.  
  
"Precisely. I am a genius, you know."  
  
"That scene at the airport gets me every time," Keli dabbed at her eyes as the credits  
  
rolled. She sat at the head of the bed, next to Hank. Empty pizza boxes lay on the floor beneath them. She was a little sad that the movie was over; Hank had put his arm around her about halfway through, and she was snuggled up with him quite comfortably.  
  
"Ah, yes," Hank mused. The evening had gone quite well, he thought. They talked, they ate, and, for the past 42 minutes, he was holding her. And she seemed to like it. She even laid her head on his chest at one point. It was nice.  
  
"Excellent movie choice," she complimented, looking over at him a little.  
  
"Thank you. It is one of my all-time favorites." She was looking at him so warmly, he was inspired to say, "I must admit, I do not particularly want to move right now."  
  
"Me either. You're very snuggly." He raised an eyebrow at her, teasing, and she blushed. "This is the nicest evening I've had in a long time."  
  
"Same here."  
  
She shifted a little, and put both arms around him, then tilted her face up to his. "I'd really like to kiss you right now."  
  
Hank was surprised, quite, but something about this moment, something about the way she looked at him just then, let him simply lean down to brush her lips with his own. She returned the kiss, gently. They parted, looked at each other for a lingering few seconds. She leaned up to suggest another kiss, and Hank happily complied. This kiss was more thorough, more passionate. She nudged her tongue into his mouth, eliciting a sigh from him. Soon, their legs and bodies were thoroughly intertwined, and they were both breathing heavily. One of Hank's hands traveled to caress her hip, and, while she didn't remove it, she did begin to disengage from their kiss.  
  
"Sorry," Hank breathed, moving the offending hand to caress her cheek.  
  
"It's OK," Keli replied. "I just...I felt myself getting a little carried away." Truth be told, Hank drew a strong reaction from her - those strong hands, soft lips, rock-solid body - and she didn't want to let herself go too far, too fast. Hank didn't seem like the kind of guy who would make assumptions if their relationship turned very physical very quickly, but she did want more than that from him, so best to take it slow.  
  
"I can relate to that," Hank joked softly, inwardly desperately hoping that he hadn't made  
  
an irrevocable faux pas. It was just that she was so warm, and so responsive. So different than Trish....  
  
She smiled and took his hand away from her face and into her own, laying soft kisses on his palm and wrist before kissing him again on the lips, once.. "Stay here. For a little while."  
  
Hank found himself nodding, and holding her close. 


	2. Things Change

Title: Hank in Love: Things Change  
  
Author: Terri  
  
E-mail: xgrrl26@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Archive: Ask, and ye shall receive.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, and Keli owns herself  
  
Summary: Sequel to Hank in Love. Hank and Keli find out that looking to the past isn't always a predictable way to guess what's coming in the future.  
  
Comments: Keli (my brbf to most of you) wouldn't let me write NC-17age between a character named for her and Hank. I'm going to keep trying to convince her, though, 'cause Hank needs a little lovin'. Also-her birthday really does fall on Halloween, and lightning did strike her house once during a birthday party. All other details have been changed to protect those in love with a comic book character :)  
  
"Bobby! I am most pleased to see you."  
  
"Well, you said come right away, so here I am." Calls from Hank to "come to the lab as soon as possible" were rarely good things, so Bobby was currently shuffling his feet and waiting for the bad news. Surely, there had to be a crisis of epic proportions. Or, something involving Keli.  
  
Hank and Keli had gotten closer in the past two months, and that was a very good thing as far as Bobby was concerned. But Hank had apparently lost the part of his big brain that remembered that Bobby was far from a relationship genius, and he insisted on asking Bobby for help on important relationship issues. Like-should he ask her to attend a conference with him? How should he entertain her friend who'd come to visit? What to wear to dinner at an upscale restaurant?  
  
To tell the truth, Bobby mostly vicariously enjoyed it, and was flattered that Hank would seek his advice. But Hank had to learn to deal on his own eventually, and Bobby was beginning to have serious concerns about how nervous Hank was in the relationship. It seemed to Bobby that Keli made a lot of efforts to put him at ease, yet he still was forever worried about doing or saying the wrong thing.  
  
"I am in need of your assistance. I have just learned from Rebecca that Keli's birthday is on Halloween." Rebecca was Keli's friend that had come to visit. She was much more cynical than Keli, but equally as accepting of the mutants that were her students and friends. It had been quite a good experience for Hank in particular. He'd been so nervous about meeting "the friend" that Bobby seriously thought he might begin to shed. But it had all gone very well-Rebecca even gave Hank the "if you break her heart, I will kill you slowly and painfully" speech. It meant that she saw their relationship as serious, and that pleased Hank to no end.  
  
"Cool."  
  
Hank let out an impatient sigh. "That's less than a week away, Bobby. What shall I do for a present? Am I obligated to throw a-a party?"  
  
"Well..I say yes on the present, and sure, a party would be nice.."  
  
"A-and there's cake. What about cake?" Hank tapped his fingertips together as one massive eyebrow dipped down and bounced up and down a little.  
  
"Uh, cake is traditional, yes.." Bobby had never seen him freak *quite* this much, not even when Magneto almost wrecked his lab in an attack on the mansion.  
  
"Is it proper to ask her how old she is? Do I - "  
  
"Hank, Hank, Hank-just relax. It's just a birthday. It'll be fine. Get her a present, get her a cake, have some of her friends and students show up to eat said cake. Nothing to it."  
  
"But what *kind* of present?"  
  
"Hmmm..that's a good question. Maybe you should ask Jean. Or Storm. Or just ask Keli what she wants."  
  
"But should it not be a surprise? Is it not more romantic that way? Should I-"  
  
"Hank." Bobby really *was* getting worried about Hank's nervousness over all this. Well, that, and hungry too. So he decided to cut to the chase. "She's crazy about you. Nuts. She's the kind of crazy about you that makes all us single guys jealous. You can just ask her. She'll love you no matter what you do for her birthday. She's cool like that."  
  
"Bobby..are you sure? I mean to say, are you certain of her feelings for me?"  
  
"Well, yeah. Aren't you?"  
  
"I-I was certain of Trish's feelings, before. I find that I am not a reliable judge of these matters." He was joking a little, but Bobby knew the pain of the ugly breakup with Trish cut him even more deeply than he let on.  
  
"Take my word for it. It's written all over her."  
  
"And you think I should address the birthday and related matters with her directly. You think she-she would appreciate that?" He was genuinely relying on Bobby's assessment.  
  
"Yes. Go talk to her. Get out of the lab for a while. And hey-pay attention, genius. She likes you. More than like-she's totally in love with you. All you have to do is use that science-loving brain to check it out. You'll see."  
  
Hank did seem comforted and encouraged by that. "Very well. Very well, I will do so."  
  
"Hey. I was just headed to the lab to spring you." Keli greeted Hank at her door with her usual warm hug.  
  
Hank hugged back gingerly. There was always some part of him that remembered he was a lot bigger and stronger than her, and he usually tempered his enthusiasm accordingly. "How was your class today?"  
  
"Ugh." Hank pulled back to look at her quizzically. She usually spoke glowingly about her class. "We had a little problem."  
  
"Really? What kind of problem?"  
  
"Well, do you know Heather? The girl whose mutation is the temperature thing?" She ushered Hank into the room and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Yes." Actually, Hank knew her only in passing. "She came down for an annual physical, and I remember talking with her about how fortunate it was that she'd learned to control her power so well." She could raise or lower the temperature of anything-people, animals, or objects. Uncontrolled, that kind of power could kill or explode things with alarming ease.  
  
"Uh, well, maybe there are still some kinks there. She came to talk to me after class about her grade on the last quiz. She didn't do well and wanted to retake it. Well, I explained that my policy was not to permit retakes, but not to worry since it's only about 5% of her grade in the class. I'm not sure what happened, but I started to feel hot all of a sudden, and I passed out for a few seconds. I think she was just upset and lost control."  
  
"Keli!" Hank reached out for her immediately. "Are you all right? My goodness!"  
  
"Oh, I'm fine, it was just a few seconds, and Jean came over and checked me out, but I think it really scared Heather. She was crying up a storm when I came to, and I just didn't find the right words to talk to her and make her realize it was all right. I mean, I know it was an accident, and I'm fine."  
  
"Oh, heavens." Hank hugged her tightly this time, relieved beyond words that she was all right.  
  
"I'm fine," she repeated, hugging back a little then breaking from him. "I just feel like..I don't know..I guess I feel like I didn't know what to do and I messed up and now Heather's upset and she won't feel comfortable in class."  
  
"I am sure you will find a way to talk with her and to make her comfortable. She is upset now, but she will eventually realize that you bear her no ill will over an accident." Hank struggled to keep his emotions in check.  
  
"I suppose.but it would be nice if, you know, I miraculously learned exactly how to handle these things perfectly. I wouldn't mind that." Hank found her very attractive when she teased, and it was also helping to calm his unexpectedly strong emotions at learning she'd been hurt. He reached out to caress her cheek, something he often did when they were alone together. As usual, she let her eyes drift closed, and a smile spread across her face.  
  
It still surprised Hank a little how much she liked to be touched by him, how much she actively sought his touch. Trish had merely grudgingly tolerated it, and had never wanted to engage in public displays of affection, no matter how small. Hank quickly learned that Keli was quite different-only days after their first date, she ran into him in the kitchen and leaned up on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. He remembered how he felt then- surprised, to be sure, but he also had an absurd urge to puff his chest out with pride. He was cheek-kissable.  
  
"You're doing an outstanding job with the students. Heather will be all right." He hoped he was doing a good job at reassurance.  
  
"I hope so." Keli opened her eyes again. "I really like her. She's a good kid."  
  
"And you are a good teacher. I'm certain it will all work out."  
  
"Thanks." Her expression warmed and she leaned toward him a little. "I'm glad to see you. I missed you today." She kissed him lightly and drew back to look at him.  
  
"I missed you as well. And I wanted to talk to you about something." He felt a little better, a little more confident now than he had been in the lab. Truth be told, she had that effect on him - all the uncertainties that had run through his mind were calming.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes. I have heard from a certain friend of yours that your birthday is coming up."  
  
"Oh, geez. Rebecca told you, didn't she?"  
  
"Yes-you-you wished her not to?"  
  
"No, just..I don't really like my birthday. I've never liked celebrating it very much."  
  
"Why? I for one think that the anniversary of the day that you first graced this planet would truly be an occasion worth celebrating." He was teasing a little, but there was also meaning behind the words.  
  
"Well, thank you." She smiled a little at that, and Hank congratulated himself for taking the right approach. "But it's on Halloween, which is weird, and it's just.I haven't traditionally had very good birthdays. It seems like there's always some fight between my family or with my friends, or something awful happens-one year, lightning struck our house just as I was cutting the birthday cake. Birthdays-historically, they're just not very good for me."  
  
"Perhaps this year would be an exception," Hank ventured. "I wanted to inquire what your thoughts were on a party, cake, and what kind of present you would prefer. U-unless of course you would prefer that I surprise you. I would be happy to surprise you instead, if that's-if that's more romantic."  
  
Keli found it particularly adorable that he asked, and that he wanted to make sure it was what she wanted. She decided to express that by jumping on top of him a little and kissing him firmly. While Hank enjoyed that immensely, it hadn't provided an answer to his questions. "Keli?"  
  
"Yeah. Right. Birthday." She was looking dreamily into his eyes and running her fingers through his unruly blue hair. "Party-no. I mean, not that I don't want to, but, well, actually I don't want to. Not a good track record there, and I wouldn't want lightning to strike anything. Cake-actually, I like cake. Cake would be nice. And for a present.hmm..what kind of presents were you maybe thinking about?" She didn't want to suggest something that was more expensive or more trouble than he might've been considering.  
  
"I honestly had no idea what you would like best." That was a bit of equivocation. He had thought of several possible candidates-including one he thought she would very much like-but he wanted to hear from her.  
  
"You know what I'd like?" Really, she wanted time with Hank, and a nice, quiet night. There would likely be a Halloween party at the mansion and neither one were particularly thrilled about the idea of dressing in costume. Plus, it would be nice to just get away from the mansion-from both of their work-for a while. "How about a night out? I mean out as in, at a motel or something? You know, maybe one of those with a jacuzzi or something? Just you and me, what do you think?"  
  
A bright smile lit Hank's face. She'd made a wonderful suggestion! And he was already thinking of a plan. "Perfection. I will make the arrangements. That way, it will still be a surprise."  
  
"Sounds good." She settled herself in his embrace and began kissing all around his face and ears. She knew his ears were particularly sensitive. "But let's stop talking for a while, OK?"  
  
Keli's birthday came and from the moment she woke up, she knew Hank had spared no effort. Although they hadn't made love yet, he spent many nights in her room or invited her to his. The night before the birthday, though, he pleaded lab work and kissed her goodnight. But when she awoke the next day, there were pink, white, and red roses all over her room. She knew Hank could be agile and stealthy when he wanted to but she was impressed and delighted that he'd managed this without waking her.  
  
She took one rose with her to class, leaving a thank you note for Hank taped to the twinkie package in the pantry. He'd be sure to find that at lunch, if not before. When she arrived at her classroom, there was a small stuffed animal on her chair-a mini-teddy bear wearing a purple t-shirt that said "Happy Birthday." She "awwwww"ed at that before beginning her morning sessions.  
  
During the lunch break, Bobby hand delivered a written invitation to join Hank for lunch in the lab. She followed Bobby down, not quite knowing what more to expect. When the door opened to reveal a picnic-style layout on the lab floor, she smiled broadly and sat down. The lunch was quite pleasant- Hank was courteous and attentive, but he absolutely refused to give any hints at all to his plans for the evening.  
  
Keli returned to her afternoon class, the one with Heather. She seemed to be in better spirits, and Keli made a point of saying hello to her. She'd hoped Heather would stay after class and talk to her, but she left with her friends. Keli supposed that was a good sign, though.  
  
By the time she returned to her room, it was clear that Hank had been there again. A suitcase, packed, was on her bed, with a note on top.  
  
My Most Lovely Birthday Girlfriend,  
  
Meet me in the garage at 4:30.  
  
Hank.  
  
She laughed a little that he'd signed his name-who else would the note be from?-and put a few things into her purse than grabbed the suitcase. She had to hurry. It was already 4:20.  
  
  
  
"The Park Plaza? Hank, you didn't have to go to all this trouble." They were already walking through the lobby, but Keli still couldn't quite believe he'd picked this hotel. It was the best in town-she'd been visualizing one of those whirlpool suites at a Super 8 or something.  
  
"No trouble at all." He smiled tightly. It was the third time she'd seen him wearing the image inducer, and he always was tense when he wore it around her. The first time, she'd responded well, he thought. She said that he looked different, not better, which was significant to Hank. She'd asked a lot of questions-Could she touch him while he was wearing it? Did it feel funny to have it on? - and the fact that she hadn't asked if it was meant to approximate what he'd looked like before the mutation was also significant to Hank. Again, it was a change from Trish, and Hank was finally beginning to believe that maybe this relationship *was* completely different.  
  
"You're too good to me." She linked her arm with his as they headed for the elevators.  
  
"I could say the same my dear."  
  
"I have a feeling that I might finally be breaking the birthday curse"  
  
"One would hope." As soon as the elevator doors closed shut, Hank impulsively kissed her. He meant for it to be a quick, light kiss, but Keli kissed back with unexpected passion. By the time the doors opened again, Hank was having trouble disengaging himself.  
  
"This way?"  
  
"Uh, yes, on your left there." They found the room, and managed to open the door with they key card they'd been given.  
  
"It's just beautiful-and look, there's a jacuzzi!" It was situated beneath a skylight, with a picture window adjacent to it. "This is just perfect, Hank. I love it."  
  
Hank switched off his image inducer as she walked over to give him a hug. "I am glad you like it. I confess, I am quite pleased with the accommodations, if I do say so myself."  
  
"Jacuzzi first?" She lingered in his embrace, stroking his back.  
  
"Marvelous. I packed your bathing suit."  
  
"I was thinking maybe naked." She looked at him shyly. "You know, if you'd like."  
  
Like? he thought. He'd very much like. "OK." He'd very, very much like.  
  
"In fact, I was kind of wondering if you might like to, you knowwell, since we're here and it's such a nice room and all and kind of a special occasion, well, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to, you know, be together?" Hank knew she was talking about sex. It was that very fact that made his brain freeze for a few seconds. He really hadn't considered sex yet. He knew it was coming soon, but he didn't think quite yet.  
  
"I, uh.."  
  
"Hank?" Keli was still holding him, still caressing him.  
  
"Birth control."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I did not think, ah, that you would want to, ah, be together so I did not bring any birth control." You're an adult, Hank was telling himself, you can talk about this out loud. No problem  
  
"Oh, I, um, kind of took care of that. A few weeks after we started dating, I-I began taking birth control pills. You know, because I thought it was possible that you and I would, um, you know, at some point in the near future." She was blushing quite a bit, and Hank had the usual urge to nip at her cheeks. But he sobered quickly when another thought occurred.  
  
"It-it could be dangerous, Keli, if-if birth control methods were to fail."  
  
"Dangerous?"  
  
"I-my mutation is not natural, it was induced by my own experiments. Any- any of my offspring would have my mutant characteristics from birth. If contraception were to fail, well, you would face a pregnancy with a child that would be a very obvious mutant from birth."  
  
"Uh-huh.."  
  
"I mean to say that any child produced from my sperm would carry my mutant traits-blue fur, the fangs and claws, everything-from birth."  
  
"I get that but what's the dangerous part, Hank?" She asked the question earnestly, but Hank merely gaped at her. "Uh, Hank? Are you all right?"  
  
"I-I-that is the d-dangerous part. The part about having a child with my characteristics."  
  
"Are you saying there's some kind of biological incompatibility because of that? Are you saying something would go wrong, that I couldn't carry the child?"  
  
"N-no. No. But the child would have my characteristics. It would be-"  
  
"Hank, I get that, honey. Just tell me what the danger is. I don't-I don't understand what you're trying to tell me." Keli was convinced that Hank, wanting to be delicate, wasn't making it clear enough in layman's terms to her.  
  
"Just-just that. Just that the child would be mutated as I am."  
  
"That's what's dangerous? I don't get it-why would that be dangerous?"  
  
"I-I-I did not think that you would consider..I thought that..I thought that you should be forewarned..I.." He was utterly at a loss.  
  
Keli sighed and frowned. "I think we'd better sit down and talk a little, OK?"  
  
"OK." Hank allowed himself to be led to the large bed.  
  
"Look, Hank, I know..I know you had a difficult break up with Trish. And I can only imagine some of the things you've faced because of your mutation. But-but I don't want you to always be worried. I feel like-when you say things like that, like having your children could be 'dangerous'-I feel like you don't believe that I care about you. *You*. Hank, the man. That- that's starting to hurt a little. Because I do care about you, a lot."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't-don't apologize." She took his large hand in hers. "Just tell me what you're feeling. Tell me what you need me to do or say to make you comfortable with me."  
  
"You make me very comfortable. I-Ithe scars from Trish, I suspect that they run deeper than I have been willing to acknowledge. She was the only woman I had ever been involved with, and it turned out so badly. I had no idea what her true feelings were in regard to me."  
  
"Do you want to know what my true feelings are?"  
  
"Y-yes. Yes, I do." He knew he was trembling as he spoke, but he did need to know.  
  
"I'm falling in love with you. I like the way you look, the way you are, the way you treat me, and the way you make me laugh. You're the most considerate man I've ever met. People-women dream about guys like you, Hank. Guys who are strong and smart and good-hearted and thoughtful. I know I'm lucky to have you. That's how I feel."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Is that-how do you feel about that?"  
  
Hank - man of letters, man of words-could only answer, "Good." He was beyond stunned-she was telling him he could have all those things he wanted so desperately but had convinced himself he'd never have.  
  
"Um, good. That's good."  
  
"Keli.." He struggled to regain his composure, noticing she was trembling a little now as well. It finally occurred to Hank that sometimes he got so caught up in his own side of things that he forgot that it must be a little scary for her too. "I find myself already in love with you. I just wantI don't want to do anything wrong, anything that might make you not like me anymore. Because I love how you look and how you are with me, and everything else about you too." She smiled at that.  
  
"Hank, I'm not..I'm not ready for kids, or to be a mom, but I'm not worried about having kids with you. If it were to happen, I wouldn't think it was dangerous, I wouldn't not want the child."  
  
He took her hands in his, and began massaging them gently. "I-if you would still like to be together, I would very much like that as well."  
  
"I would." Her countenance lightened, and her smile turned impish. "Want to head for the jacuzzi?"  
  
Several hours and a lot of splashed over water later, Keli lay contented in bed curled up to Hank. "You know, I could get used to this."  
  
Hank wore a smile that looked like it would never come off. He'd been nervous about their physical differences, even after their talk, but everything had gone *very* well. In fact, it had gone so well that he was beginning to wonder if they could extend their stay through the weekend.  
  
"I think we've definitely broken the birthday curse." Keli snuggled into him a little more closely, burrowing her head in his chest.  
  
"Oh!" Hank suddenly shot up. "I almost forgot!"  
  
"Forgot what?" Keli sat up too, baring her breasts. That wasn't helping Hank remember what he'd forgotten. But he'd made it halfway to his destination before she sat up, and he caught sight of the small wrapped package he'd secreted away in his suitcase.  
  
"Your birthday present, of course." He hoped she would like it. He thought she would-it seemed like the perfect gift for her when he'd seen it on eBay, but  
  
"My present? But I thought all this was my present."  
  
"I have one more small gift. Just to be certain that we have indeed broken the Halloween birthday curse." He handed her the festively wrapped package, and waited.  
  
"You didn't have to do all this, Hank." She began unwrapping it carefully, slowly. "I really loved it, don't get me wrong, and I appreciated everything you did a lot, but the main thing was spending my birthday with you. And you know, making love. That was pretty good." Her blush crept up again and she averted her gaze downward to the package. "It's definitely been a-oh!" She did like it, Hank could tell right away. "Oh, Hank! It's- how did you ever find this?"  
  
It was a first edition of "The Crossing," signed by the author. It was a respected account of Washington's Delaware River crossing, the subject Keli had chosen for her master's thesis. Hank could still remember her talking animatedly about it in the lab, in the first few days she'd been there. "That's my secret," he teased.  
  
"It's wonderful. It's perfect. Thank you so much." She hugged him, pressing her bare breasts into him quite nicely. Hank reflected that this was truly thanks enough. Well, perhaps..  
  
"You are quite welcome. And I do believe there's still enough water in the jacuzzi for a return visit if you'd like.."  
  
"You know, there's a private balcony.." Keli bit her lower lip and ran soft hands across his chest. "I kind of do like the outdoors.."  
  
"It's your birthday. The birthday girl gets to choose."  
  
She laughed, playfully bit the tip of his nose, and sprinted for the sliding door. Hank watched her go, enjoying the view, and resolved to lay to rest his lingering Trish issues before following. After all, he was in love with her and she with him, and what could be bad about that? 


	3. Love Makes You........

Title: Hank in Love: Love Makes You.......  
  
Author: Terri  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Keli owns herself, Mark - well, I guess I own him, but I don't really want him. Everybody else belongs to Marvel.  
  
Archive: Ask, and ye shall receive.  
  
Feedback: Please! With a cherry on top?  
  
Summary: Sequel to Things Change. Hank and Keli confront some unpleasant things in her past.  
  
Comments: Yes, my real life is such that even in this foofy series, angst has crept in. The events and people depicted don't have any relation to Keli's real life, thank God. The one thing that probably is most responsible for this fic is one of my favorite quotes, one that I had occasion to be reminded of recently. "Love makes the world go round. It's also the reason most restraining orders are issued."  
  
Hank had been having an exceptionally good day. All of his experiments were running according to plan, he had discovered an entire box of twinkies that had accidentally been misplaced in his office, and his girlfriend, Keli, should be arriving in the lab momentarily. Live-in girlfriend, his brain amended.  
  
He had had some concerns about having her move in. He had lived alone all of his adult life, and was unsure how a person, even one that he greatly desired to be around all the time, might affect his living habits. There was also the matter of space - his room had been filled with books, papers, and scientific equipment, almost to the brim. But Hank was mostly apprehensive about taking this big, serious step in their relationship. Now, they would "officially" be a couple - much like Jean and Scott had become when they moved into the boathouse together. To Hank, it seemed like a very big deal, that kind of public pronouncement of living-together relationship status.  
  
Keli, however, was seemingly true to her word about being very flexible when it comes to living arrangements, and had no apparent trouble adjusting. She simply moved her things, hung the pictures she'd brought along, and settled in. When Hank mentioned the "officialness" of their new status and all its many serious implications, she simply shrugged and said, "good." Hank had decided that she was either very comfortable with this big new step, or she was entirely clueless as to its true significance. Either way, there wasn't much more he could do about it, so he resigned himself to simply enjoying the ease with which she made the change. After a while, he stopped worrying about it altogether. Now, he was enjoying the comfort zone their relationship had settled into.  
  
"Hey, Hankster." Bobby was about to bring Hank's exceptionally good day to a screeching halt. He'd come down to the lab to give Hank a critical piece of news, and to steer him in the right direction. Bobby knew he'd have a bad reaction to this particular piece of news, and that just wouldn't do. If Hank insisted on making him a source of relationship advice, well, Bobby was going to fulfill that role.  
  
"Please do not address me in that fashion, Bobby." Hank liked to put on a stern face - it didn't deter Bobby in the least.  
  
"Okey-dokey. Listen, I have to tell you what's going on upstairs. But don't spazz."  
  
"Must I hear this?" Bobby was the mansion gossip, and that fact was well- known by everyone. Hank, perhaps, knew that best of all since Bobby insisted on sharing each and every item that came to his notice with Hank.  
  
"Believe me, you'll want to know about this. It involves Keli.." That perked Hank's ears up.  
  
"Oh, all right, what is it?"  
  
"She's got a visitor." Bobby's tone and expression turned a little serious.  
  
"Rebecca?" While Hank didn't particularly like Keli's friend, he knew that she would be happy to see Rebecca again.  
  
"No. It's a guy visitor."  
  
"A guy visitor?" Hank's interest was definitely peaked now.  
  
"Yes, and don't get all freaked out or anything, but I think it's her ex- boyfriend." Bobby winced a little in anticipation of Hank's overreaction. He was not disappointed.  
  
"H-her ex-boyfriend?! What - what - why is he here?" Hank's eyes were as large as saucers and his muscles tensed. He did not like this one bit, and was heading for full panic mode. Despite the relative comfort and security he had found in their relationship, the fact that she declined to discuss past relationships in detail had planted a seed of worry with Hank. When Hank shared a few details of his breakup with Trish, he asked if she had experienced anything similar. Keli had demurred, saying only that she'd had a few bad experiences she'd just as soon forget. Hank trusted her, he did, but  
  
"Calm down, calm down, I don't think - " Hank cut Bobby off by grabbing at his shirt and pulling him to within inches of Hank's large, furry, fanged, and very distressed face.  
  
"Bobby, you must tell me absolutely everything you know. Immediately."  
  
"Hank, really, it's not - "  
  
"Immediately!" Hank looked like he was about to burst from the anxiety.  
  
"Ooooh. OK, then. He, uh, he came to the door and Storm buzzed him in. He said he was Keli's ex-fiancee."  
  
"Ex-fiancee?"  
  
Bobby nodded in commiseration. "But I'm sure it doesn't - I'm sure it's not - "  
  
"Then what? Then what happened?"  
  
"Well, Storm buzzed him in and then told him to wait in the foyer. She said she'd get Keli. That's all I overheard, honest." Bobby raised his hands to punctuate his point. Hank sighed and released him, then began pacing back and forth in the lab.  
  
"Bobby - what - what did he look like?" Bobby swallowed nervously. He knew this was a loaded question, and he wasn't quite sure how to answer it in a way that wouldn't make Hank even more anxious.  
  
"He was - he was tall, and - and muscular, you know, kinda. Not - not as much as you. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. His face was, you know, reasonably decent. He was average. He was just average-looking."  
  
"Bobby, do not spare my feelings."  
  
"I'm - I'm not. OK, OK, some women might think he was cute. But not, like, overly cute or anything." Bobby was NOT going to tell Hank that he was cuter than the ex-fiancee. That just wasn't a "guy" thing to do.  
  
"Is he - are they up there right now?" Hank's eyebrows knit together and his shoulders drooped in worry.  
  
"Yes, yes they are, and listen to me, buddy. Because I'm going to get you through this. You just have to know how to handle it. DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT freak out. She loves you, she's living with you, not ex-fiancee-guy. Nothing to worry about."  
  
"Ha!" Hank resumed pacing.  
  
"Don't 'ha' me. Calm down, remember that she's crazy about you, and go upstairs and introduce yourself." Bobby thought the best chance of Hank calming down a little was to see Keli, to see her interaction with ex- fiancee-guy, and to realize that there was no threat. Which, of course, there couldn't possibly be, given how in love Keli was with Hank.  
  
"I - I don't know. Is it wise to - "  
  
"Yes. Very wise. Have you ever known me *not* to be wise?" Hank shot an incredulous glance at him. "Oh, OK, don't answer that. Come on."  
  
  
  
"Wait." Hank paused in the stairwell at the definitive sound of Keli's voice.  
  
"What?" Bobby put both hands to the small of Hank's back and tried to push him toward the foyer. Hank wasn't budging.  
  
"Just - just - listen."  
  
"Hank, no eavesdropping." Bobby paused to consider the irony of that particular phrase coming from his lips. "It's not - "  
  
"I'm involved with someone else." Keli sounded tense.  
  
"See?" Bobby whispered. "Nothing to worry about, now let's - "  
  
"With who? I know from Carol that you broke up with Dave before you left Louisiana. How long did he last, huh? Six weeks?" Ex-fiancee-guy (who Bobby started thinking of as EFG for short) had a deep voice, and sounded upset.  
  
"That's not really any of your business, Mark. The point is that I'm involved with someone now, and I don't really think it would be appropriate to have dinner with you."  
  
"See?" Bobby whispered again. Hank wasn't budging yet, though.  
  
"Don't I mean anything to you anymore? What - what are you doing here, Keli, living with all these freaks?" Now, Bobby was rethinking his earlier plan. Perhaps Hank freaking out and, oh, accidentally clawing EFG would be a good idea.  
  
"Mark!" Keli sounded upset now.  
  
"I mean it, you're - you're normal. I know you've always had a soft spot for outcasts and weirdos, but, come on, living with them? Who's going to want you after teaching here?"  
  
"That's enough. I think you should leave." Neither Hank nor Bobby could identify the emotion behind her tone now.  
  
"Look, look, I'm - I'm sorry, OK? Just - I just wanted to talk to you, all right? It's not a date, it's just dinner. Come on, Keli, we've known each other a long time. You used to love it when I'd take you out to dinner." The anger and sarcasm was completely gone from his tone, replaced by a placating, almost pleading, voice.  
  
"No, thank you. Now I think it would be best for you to go." Keli's voice wavered just a bit and it caught Hank's attention. He began to wonder if EFG presented some threat to her, or if she felt uncomfortable with him. It was a gut reaction, but one that came strongly over him.  
  
"I'm not going until you and I talk this out." EFG's tone turned hostile once more. How odd, Bobby thought, that he can flip-flop like that so easily. "I've made some decisions, and I want you back."  
  
"That's not a possibility, Mark. We broke up. Let it go." Now it was Keli who had a touch of pleading in her tone. Hank didn't like it. And he decided to do something about it.  
  
"I'm telling you, dammit, that I - "  
  
"Hello. I am Dr. Henry McCoy, may I be of service?" The relief in Keli's eyes and body language told him he'd done the right thing. She *did* feel uncomfortable, and wanted Hank's support.  
  
"What the hell are you?" Hank had expected that reaction from EFG.  
  
"He's my boyfriend." Keli answered, taking a small step backward to come into contact with Hank.  
  
"You've gotta be kidding me! What - what kind of - "  
  
"Mark," Keli said warningly, "This is our home, and I'd appreciate it if you'd leave now."  
  
EFG broke out into sharp, barking laughter. "That's really rich. This - this is what you left me for? Come on, just - " He reached out and grabbed Keli's forearm, and she immediately flinched back. EFG simply smirked and held her arm. That was about all Hank could take. All of his previous worries were supplanted by an urgent desire to protect her. Hank gently grabbed her about the waist with one massive arm, and placed his clawed, furry hand on top of EFG's.  
  
"Let go. The lady has asked you to leave. You shall either comply or be made to comply." That was a tone Keli had never heard from her beloved, gentle Hank, and it made her start a little.  
  
Bobby, frozen in shock through most of the conversation, seemed to be reached by Hank's change in demeanor too. "Yeah. Out." Bobby was surprisingly forceful when he wanted to be, and he didn't make idle threats. He was ready to freeze this idiot if he did anything stupid.  
  
EFG gave Keli a very hard and menacing look, but allowed Hank to push his hand off her. He took a step back, sneered at the both of them, and laughed again. "You know what, I don't even want you back now. Not after you've been with that." He spat out the last word for emphasis. "I'm outta here."  
  
Keli sighed in relief but kept her eyes on his back until he had closed the door behind him.  
  
"Are you all right?" Hank gently turned Keli to face him. "Keli?"  
  
"I'm - I'm so sorry." She was on the verge of crying or screaming, maybe both.  
  
"I can't imagine what you'd have to apologize for. Are you all right? He didn't hurt you, did he?" Hank gingerly took hold of her arm and held it up for examination. The light red marks in the shape of EFG's fingers would probably form into bruises soon. That made Hank's blood boil, but he focused on tending to Keli.  
  
"No, no I'm fine. I just - I'm sorry he was so rude."  
  
"It is no problem. I am used to - "  
  
"Exactly. And it *is* a problem, Hank, I - " She cut herself off with a gasping sob. The tears fell now. "I'm so sorry. I - I need to be alone for a little while." Keli turned and went up the stairs, disappearing in the direction of their room. Hank and Bobby exchanged dumbfounded looks. Keli wasn't ever one to seek time alone, and especially time apart from Hank. Something wasn't right.  
  
"Hank, maybe you should follow her," Bobby suggested. Sometimes women said 'leave me alone' when they meant 'you'd better follow.' Bobby didn't think this was one of those times, but  
  
"I - I do not know what to do. I don't think that she wishes for me to - I don't know what to do."  
  
Hank eventually settled on following her, but found the door to their room locked. He offered several times to come in and talk, but she insisted tearfully that she was fine and wanted to be alone right now. Less than happy with his inability to do something or to at least figure out what was the appropriate response, Hank ventured to the kitchen, hoping for someone to talk to. Bobby had to leave shortly after the confrontation.  
  
Jean was perched at the kitchen table, enjoying a cup of coffee and grading student tests. Hank got himself a cup and plopped down across from her.  
  
"Jean?"  
  
"Hmmm?" She hadn't looked up, concentrating on her task.  
  
"Jean." Hank's soft tone raised her head. "I have a problem."  
  
"What's wrong?" She put her pencil down and turned her attention fully to Hank.  
  
"It's - it's Keli. She - her ex-fiancee was here earlier. They had an argument. She was - I think she was afraid of him. She won't discuss past relationships with me, but I think there was something very bad between them, just from the way she reacted to him. I intervened, and Bobby and I made him leave, but she is very shaken up."  
  
"So why are you in the kitchen talking to me?" Jean curled a strand of her red hair around her finger thoughtfully.  
  
"Because all she will say is that she wants to be alone for a while. She became very upset, to the point of tears. Some - well, this *charming* man made some very rude remarks before his departure."  
  
"About Keli?"  
  
"No, no. About me, about mutants in general. I could tell that they upset Keli, and she kept apologizing. I tried to assure her that it was not necessary to apologize. She kept crying and has locked herself in our room. She says that she is fine, but she will not let me in. What should I do?" Hank leaned forward a bit, wanting to hear Jean's response. She typically gave very good advice, especially when it came to relationships.  
  
"Hmmm. Sounds like she's dealing with a lot of suppressed emotions. Maybe she does just need some time to process those, and maybe she's planning on talking with you about it once she feels like she's a little more on solid emotional ground."  
  
"So you are saying that I should honor her request?"  
  
"At least for now, Hank. See what happens. If she's not out in another hour or so, try again."  
  
"I suppose you are correct. But I cannot quash this feeling that I must *do* something. I should have pounded that little idiot." Hank said the last part with more than a little heat.  
  
"Hank, they had an argument, that's all. I know she's upset, but - "  
  
"No, Jean, it was not simply that. I am certain there is a history there. He - he grabbed her arm during the argument and she was terrified. He grabbed her hard enough to leave bruises. I think - I think perhaps it was a violent relationship." He grimaced into his coffee cup. "I should have definitely pounded him."  
  
"I'm so sorry to hear that, Hank." Jean reached across the table to squeeze his hand. "When she's ready, she'll really need your love and support. Why don't you - why don't you take a walk or do something to take your mind of things a little, hmm? Then come back and try speaking with her again."  
  
"I suppose...."  
  
  
  
Hank reluctantly took Jean's advice, but the walk did nothing to calm his nerves. He kept thinking back to their discussions about past relationships and how she's said they were bad and she wanted to forget them. If they were abusive, that would certainly explain why she wouldn't want to relive them. The mere thought of someone hurting her, physically or emotionally, struck at Hank's heart. He felt foolish for his earlier jealousies and ran through what to say to her in his head. When he finally returned to the mansion, he hoped she was ready to talk.  
  
"Keli?"  
  
"Come in." Her voice sounded small and weak, but she wanted to be with him at least, and Hank was hopeful at that.  
  
"How are you feeling?" She was sitting in their bed, Hank's king-size waterbed, propped up against the head board.  
  
"Stupid. And embarrassed. And really, really sorry." She wiped at the tears still rolling down her face with the back of her hand, and Hank's heartstrings pulled tight at that small gesture. He sat beside her, took her hand, and kissed it.  
  
"Well, since you don't have any cause to be any of those things, perhaps we should talk a little." She was usually the one to talk him through insecurities, fears. Now, it was his turn. She nodded agreement.  
  
"Mark and I.........we dated for about three months before we got engaged. I - I was very young, nineteen. At first, he was very attentive, very romantic, but, two days after he gave me a dozen red roses and put a ring on my finger, he backhanded me across the face when I didn't bring him his beer fast enough." Hank felt like growling. And like breaking things. "I left him that day, returned the ring and everything. But he's followed me everywhere. He just won't let go. I had him arrested in Louisiana - there's even a restraining order against him. He snatched me off the street, right off the street, and.......well, I ended up with a concussion and two broken ribs and considered myself lucky that I got away before he.....before he.......well, before he did anything worse. But even the restraining order didn't stop him. I-I was hoping he would give up, that he wouldn't find me here. But he just won't leave me alone."  
  
"He shall now. I will see to it. As will each of your friends here." Hank tried to rein in his own anger and focus on reassuring her. He was livid, and desperate to keep her safe, desperate not to lose her, but he knew she needed him now.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered, and met his eyes for the first time. "But I hate that he found me here, I hate that he made that scene in the hallway, and I hate that he said all those awful things."  
  
"Not to worry."  
  
"But I am worried. I feelI feel stupid for getting involved with him in the first place, and embarrassed that he keeps following me, embarrassed that he said those things, and - and - I just don't want you to think badly of me. I just - "  
  
"Shh." Hank gathered her to him in a tight embrace. There were some tears forming in his own eyes at the moment. "I think no such things. I think you're a very strong woman for surviving that and for refusing to let him lure you back into a relationship."  
  
"Well.good. I - I kind of think those things, too, actually, but I wasn't sure - I wasn't sure what you'd think. Plus, there's just all of this bad stuff that seeing him again dredges up." She heaved a sob, and tucked her head into Hank's shoulder. The waterbed beneath them wobbled a little, and Hank shifted to accommodate the motion. "I'm sorry I kind of ran away like that, but I just couldn't cope with everything all at once. I - I needed to get my head around it a little bit. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's quite all right. I understand. But - should something like this ever occur again, perhaps I could be of some immediate comfort? I would - I don't like to see you hurting and I kept feeling as though I should be with you. I want to - I want to fix this for you."  
  
"I wasn't sure.."  
  
"You can be sure from now on." She turned her face up to meet his gaze. "I want to support you, to be with you, even if - even if you are upset or if something is wrong. That's - that's part of the deal, is it not?" She smiled a little at that and nodded. "Very well, then."  
  
"Hank, before you - well, before you, none of my relationships - well, they all just pale in comparison to what I have with you. I - I don't want you to think that I loved him more because we were engaged or anything like that. I didn't know what I was doing, that's all. I just - you're like this little miracle in my life, Hank. Bright and perfect and really good. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."  
  
A few months ago, he would've had trouble believing that she meant those words. But holding her now, the voices of doubt in his head were very small and far away. "And you are the best thing that has ever happened to me as well. Now let's - let's just relax a while." He laid her back on the bed, still cradling her in his embrace. She hugged him tighter, and they eventually fell asleep together that way.  
  
Four days later, Mark left a seedy New York City fire arms dealer, frustrated that the owner had reneged on his offer to sell Mark a snub- nosed .38 after checking his record. Those damn felony assault charges, Mark thought, they were way before Keli and they're still following me. Well, he resolved, there were a lot of ways to get a gun on the streets of New York, and Keli had to be made to see the light. Enough running after her, enough hunting her down every time she moved to a new city. Those freaks, he thought, those are the last straw. She'll be better off dead than there, he comcluded, and turned down a side-street. He didn't notice the burly, cigar-smoking man that watched him from the gun dealer's open door.  
  
As he alternately cursed Keli and relished visions of revenge against her, he slowly became aware that he was being followed. The street looked empty when he had looked back, but he knew he'd heard footsteps. He was smack in the middle of the street, nowhere to go, really He had to keep walking toward one end or another. He squared his shoulders and continued on, fairly confident that whoever it was, they weren't tougher than he was. He glanced back again, again seeing nothing behind him.  
  
But when he turned forward again, there was suddenly a trenchcoat-wearing man directly in his path, a few feet away. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
"I'm your friend, homme, whether you know it or not."  
  
"I don't know you." The man looked slight, wiry, but Mark sensed that there was something......off about him. His eyes - Mark couldn't really see them in the dark, but they weren't right.  
  
"Ah, dat makes no difference. I'm here wit' some good advice for you."  
  
"Yeah? And what would that be?" Mark took a step backwards, reaching for the knife in his jacket with one hand.  
  
"Get outta town. Don' come back. You not welcome in New York." Something tumbled into place for Mark - this was about Keli, this was one of her freaks. He took another step back - you never knew what they were capable of - and laughed a little.  
  
"I go where I please, asshole. Now get the hell outta my way." Mark felt a hand fall onto his shoulder as he finished the sentence. Before he could turn, he was turned by the strong hand. He found himself face to face with over six feet of pissed-off, blue-furrred, super-strong mutant.  
  
"I suggest you do as we ask. We would not want this to turn unpleasant, would we?" Hank punctuated his threat with a squeeze strong enough to dislocate Mark's shoulder. He yelped in pain, but Hank held him in place. "Then again," Hank continued menacingly, baring his fangs, "perhaps we would."  
  
Hank had thought carefully about how to handle the situation with Mark. It was clear that Keli's repeated refusals to see him, and even a restraining order, had not deterred his attentions. Hank determined that his goal would be to protect Keli, and to rid her of Mark once and for all. He considered briefly prosecuting the violation of the restraining order that Mark had committed by coming to the mansion, by coming within 500 feet of her. However, that may require having a hearing or trial on the matter in Louisiana. That gave Mark far too much time to still bother Keli while it all got worked out, in Hank's estimation.  
  
Hank considered several other options, then decided on one and made a plan. Keli would be kept out of it completely. It would be himself, Logan, and Remy. Hank chose them for their contacts, for their expertise, and for their discretion. Hank knew early on that if he pursued this plan, he could never tell Bobby or Scott. Bobby - well, Bobby was too close to Keli to avoid telling her in good conscience, and he frankly couldn't keep a secret to save his life. Scott would never in a million years approve of the plan, let alone help. No, Logan and Remy - both outlaws, both used to keeping things quiet when they needed to - they would have to be the ones to help Hank carry out the plan. Neither were close with Keli - they liked her, but just hadn't struck up a friendship with her. But they were both friends with Hank, had been for years, and they both understood Hank's motivation very well.  
  
So Hank spoke to Logan first, asking him to use his contacts in the city to look for Mark. He suspected that Mark had not gone far, and would make another attempt to contact Keli soon. He was soon proved right. When Mark was located, Logan tailed him for a day, then conferred with Hank. They were all in agreement on how the plan would be executed. Hank told Keli he had a conference in the city (which, technically, was not entirely untrue) and kissed her goodbye. Now, Mark having cooperated perfectly with the plan thus far, Hank was determined to see it through.  
  
"You bastards!" Mark writhed in Hank's grip and drew his knife. Hank easily intercepted Mark's slash at him, crushing most of the bones in Mark's hand in the process. He cried out and dropped to his knees.  
  
"That wasn't pleasant, was it gentlemen?" Hank asked his compatriots.  
  
"Whaddya say we just cut him open now?" Logan put out his claws, which nearly caused Mark to faint on the spot.  
  
"No, no. I think our friend here would like to keep his intestines on the inside." Hank withdrew a small syringe from his coat pocket. Grabbing Mark's arm, he wrenched the shoulder he had just dislocated around and injected him with the fluid in the syringe.  
  
"Wh-what was that? What the hell did you do to me?" Mark was going into shock - the pain from his injuries and his fear of the men in the deserted back street was beginning to be too much.  
  
"It is simple, really. I shall explain it so that even you understand. You see, I have injected you with a small, a very small homing device. It will attach itself to the interior wall of your heart as it works it's way through your bloodstream. The device measures your distance from a certain point. In your case, Keli. Should you come within less than a thousand feet of her, the device will activate. Do you know what will happen when it activates?" Remy began smoking a long, thin cigarette as Hank spoke. "No? I shall tell you, then. It releases five micrograms of a very potent toxin, genetically engineered by yours truly. It stops your heart within less than a minute."  
  
"You're - you're lying!" Mark squirmed on the ground, trapped between Hank. Logan, and Remy.  
  
"No," Hank answered calmly. "I'm a genius. A very angry genius." He lowered his face to Mark's and gave him a fearsome smile. "Please, do try it."  
  
"You won't get away with this."  
  
"Oui, homme, we already have." Remy kicked Mark's head, effectively knocking him out. "Is de boat ready?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll take 'im." Logan picked up the tall, muscular man without effort. "When he wakes up, he'll be in the middle of the ocean."  
  
"Do you think he will find his way back here?" Hank asked.  
  
"Maybe. But Columbia's a helluva long way away, and not too damn nice of a place. If he does make it back, does that thing really work like you said?" Logan still thought Hank had to be bluffing - he knew he was furious at Mark for hurting Keli, but, still, the man hadn't done her any permanent damage, and Logan knew Hank to be a just man, a fair man. Then again, Logan thought, big blue really loves the girl, and love makes you do funny shit.  
  
"Not exactly. With a man his size, the toxin may take slightly longer than one minute to kill him." Hank looked up to see both of the other men staring at him with no little surprise. "I expect you to keep this confidential, gentlemen."  
  
Logan grunted and Remy nodded, and the three went their separate ways, off into the night.  
  
Hank crept into bed with Keli late that night. The waterbed shifted with his weight and movement, and she woke. "Hank?"  
  
"Yes, my love."  
  
"You're back. How was the conference?" She rolled over to snuggle with him. She's missed falling asleep with him, missed holding him close.  
  
"Successful. Went off very well, I thought." He gently stroked her back, and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Good." Wiggling against him to find a more comfortable spot, she let out a sleepy sigh. "I missed you. I was having a bad dream."  
  
"Mark?" She'd dreamt of him attacking her several times since his visit.  
  
"Mm-hmm. But you're here now, and I feel a lot better." She squeezed him a little to emphasize her statement.  
  
"It's going to be just fine. Nothing to worry about." Hank was tempted to tell her what had happened, if only to ease her mind, to assure her that she *was* safe now. But then again, he thought, it is better that she does not know. She would feel responsible, she would have wanted to follow the law, and she would not have approved of what he'd done.  
  
"You know, I'm not really that worried Right now, just this minute, it feels like nothing bad could ever happen to me." She smiled at that, and resolved to stop thinking about Mark, to trust that she and Hank would find a way to deal with him.  
  
"That's right, my love." Hank held her close to him, gave one last thought to what he'd done, the judgment he'd passed on Mark, and the punishment he'd meted out. Then, he closed his eyes and slept a sound, dreamless sleep. 


	4. Diamonds and Dopplegangers

Title: Hank in Love: Diamonds and Dopplegangers  
  
Author: Terri  
  
Rating: R, violence  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people in this story, and Keli owns herself.  
  
Archive: Ask, and ye shall receive  
  
Feedback: Please! With a cherry on top? Good, bad, and ugly welcome......  
  
Summary: Sequel to Love Makes You...... Hank's evil twin shows up at the worst possible time.  
  
Comments: I think Hank should probably seek out Victoria for some revenge (well, after he gets finished with Khaki, who's killed him *twice* now......) because she's the one who brought the Dark Beast to my attention in the first place. Really, Hank, I had nothing to do with that, honest........This is turning less foofy all the time, isn't it?  
  
"Well, I think the exams went well. We'll see - the kids seemed to feel OK about them." Keli was in the kitchen, talking with two of her fellow teachers and mansion residents about the end-of-semester finals that had just been completed. "Now all I have to do is grade them."  
  
"That's the easy part," Jean joked. "Don't you just throw darts or something?"  
  
"Ha. Maybe that's how you math teachers do it, but we history teachers are very discriminating, thank you very much." There was a friendly rivalry between the sciences and the history and language departments.  
  
"As are the physics teachers," Storm added. "Is Hank still at the conference in San Francisco?"  
  
"Yes, but he comes back tonight. I really missed him. He's been gone five days." Jean and Storm exchanged a look that Keli knew forecasted trouble. Well, that, or at least gossip.  
  
"So, you guys are doing well? Everything going OK?" Jean's tone was perfectly casual, but Keli wasn't fooled.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"And living together agrees with you, no?" Storm was appeared just as innocent.  
  
"Uh-huh." Keli took another sip of her coffee and tried to appear clueless as well. Jean and Storm traded another look, and after that, Jean could hold off no longer.  
  
"Oh, come on! Give us some details! You never talk about Hank and we're all dying to know what he's like! Come on, share!"  
  
"Jean - "  
  
"I've told you all about Scott, come on!"  
  
"But - but Hank's very private and so am I, I've told you that. And besides, I didn't really *want* to know that Scott hums when he's doing it. That's a little TMI."  
  
"Perhaps a small tidbit would satisfy our curiosity and then you would be off the hook, as it were." Storm always took the 'good cop' role in these discussions, Keli reflected.  
  
"Can't I just say that we're both really happy and leave it at that?"  
  
"No," both women answered simultaneously. "Come on," Jean continued, "Is he a little - uh, you know - *wild* in bed?"  
  
"Jean!"  
  
"I could envision a more, shall we say, passionate side to Hank."  
  
"Geez," Keli sighed. This was far from the first time they'd asked things like this and now she was double-teamed, yet again. Storm's earlier suggestion was actually starting to make a minor amount of sense. "OK, OK. He's - let's just say I'm a very satisfied woman, OK?"  
  
"Oooh! And how often are you a satisfied woman? Say.twice a week, maybe?" Jean leaned forward and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, no, no. My goodness, I couldn't live with *that.*" Jean seemed to be confused by that, so Keli clarified. "I'm, ah, a happy woman on a daily basis." Both women looked at Keli in obvious surprise, and, she thought, maybe a little bit of envy too. "What? I have needs."  
  
"Good Lord, I'm lucky if Scott gets around to it every *other* day."  
  
"My dear, no wonder you are anxious for Hank to return." Storm just seemed amused now. Keli guessed that Hank didn't exactly have a reputation as a love machine. Secretly, she got a little thrill from giving him that kind of reputation now. She didn't think he'd mind her spilling a few vague details, especially if they were complimentary to him.  
  
"You can say that again," Keli agreed as she finished off her coffee.  
  
"Really, it's - it's *daily?*" Keli nodded in response to Jean's inquiry. "And is he - is he as creative as he is in the lab?"  
  
"Let's just say he could probably show the author of the Kama Sutra a thing or two." There *were* certain benefits to having a boyfriend that was a genius. "Not that we do that all the time - you know, the, uh, basics work pretty well a lot of the time."  
  
"OK, OK, I know this is a little weird, but I have to ask." Oh-oh, Keli thought. That didn't bode well, coming from Jean. "We all know that Hank has, ah, extra large feet and hands, but are, ah, other parts extra large as well?"  
  
"I'm not telling you that!" Keli finally gave up trying to keep her composure and blushed bright red.  
  
"Inquiring x-women want to know," Storm deadpanned.  
  
"Oh, all right. But I'll just say that, well, Hank is very proportional. Everything pretty much, uh, matches. Now - weren't we talking about students or exams or grades or something? Something not involving my sex life?" Satisfied with their gossip fix, and more than a little pleased with themselves for having gotten Keli to spill some details, Jean and Storm relented and turned the conversation to other topics.  
  
  
  
Hank usually phoned Keli when he was on his way back from a trip, and this one was no exception. Around midnight, he called from LaGuardia to say that he was heading home and that she should not wait up. They talked only briefly, and Keli was reluctant to hang up. She really had missed Hank quite a bit, and was still somewhat uneasy about being alone after Mark had shown up a little more than a month ago. Hank soothed her concerns, though, and after they did finally hang up, she felt better.  
  
As she got ready for bed, she found herself wanting to stay up and wait for Hank despite her assurances to him that she wouldn't. It might be a nice surprise, she thought, and the conversation with Jean and Storm had reminded her that she *had* been a little lonely. Maybe Hank wouldn't be too tired.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by some sort of commotion from downstairs. It was late, and the students shouldn't be still up - even if exams were over. It sounded - it sounded almost like a fight, Keli thought as she pressed her ear to the door. Putting on her robe, she ventured out of her room and into the hallway.  
  
The sight that greeted her was shocking. Scott was using his optical blasts against - well, it looked like Hank, except that it couldn't be. Hank had just called moments ago and had to be still driving back to Westchester form the airport. Something else was off, too. Hank was a little different- looking. He wore his unruly blue hair in braids and he even had an earring. Definitely different-looking. As Keli was trying to process the scene before her, Not-Hank gave out a roar as an optic beam finally struck him squarely in the chest. He fell to the ground, and Scott heaved a sigh of relief. Keli rushed to Not-Hank's side without thinking, concern written plainly across her face. "Hank?"  
  
"No," Scott answered firmly as intercepted her by grabbing her around the waist, halting her progress just inches from a prone and woozy Hank. "It's not Hank, Keli. And he's dangerous. Get back."  
  
She complied, but didn't understand what Scott was telling her. "But - but - "  
  
"He looks like Hank, but he's not."  
  
"I *am*, you cretin," Not-Hank insisted as Jean and Storm worked to flip him over and handcuff both hands behind his back before he regained his strength or balance.  
  
"Well, he's not our Hank," Scott clarified. "He's from - well, I know it sounds a little far-fetched, but he's from another dimension, an alternate timeline."  
  
"Uh, I realize I'm not a scientist or, you know, as smart as Hank, but what the hell are you talking about?" Keli eyed Not-This-Dimension-Hank as he was pulled into a sitting position.  
  
"Jean, can you move him downstairs telekinetically and put him in the holding cell?"  
  
"Let me go, you, you *idiots*!" Not-This-Dimension-Hank looked quite angry, and struggled against the handcuffs.  
  
"Not until you tell us what you were doing breaking into the mansion." NTDH fell silent. "Fine then. Jean?" Jean floated him easily and moved him toward the basement stairs. Scott turned Keli to face him, away from NTDH's retreating form. "Look, Keli. I know it sounds weird, but the short story is that he escaped from an alternate reality into this one. The first time he was here, he impersonated Hank and held him captive. He's - well, he's very, very bad, OK? Let's just leave it at that."  
  
"I just - I can't imagine a bad Hank." Keli looked quite confused, so Scott put a steadying hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I know. He's very different from our Hank. I just - maybe - maybe you should just wait and talk with Hank about it when he gets back. I'm sure he can make a lot more sense of it than I can." Scott smiled kindly, and Keli found herself agreeing. But the wait for Hank's return was not an easy one.  
  
Hank, at that moment, was blissfully unaware that his alternate-reality self had made an assault on the mansion. He was following signs for I-278 East, with his image inducer still activated in case of a traffic stop, and thinking some very happy thoughts. Actually, he'd been doing a lot of thinking while he'd been gone.  
  
At first, he was quite disappointed that exam week had prohibited Keli from joining him on the trip to San Francisco. And he *did* miss her quite a bit. But a little time apart gave him a chance to plan in detail what was to be the next important step in their relationship. Christmas was coming up, and Hank had decided to propose to Keli. It was the right time, he thought, and he was certain that he wanted to be married to her. He was even fairly certain that she wished to be married to him. But there was still the matter of actually *asking* her for her hand in marriage, and he wanted it to be the perfect proposal.  
  
He'd already bought a ring. A one carat square cut diamond mounted on a thin, plain platinum band. He knew Keli didn't like gold and silver seemed somehow wrong for an engagement ring. Beyond knowing she never wore gold, Hank had no idea of her tastes in jewelry, but something about this particular ring just said 'Keli' to him. It was beautiful without being showy, classic and refined but not dull. Yes, it was definitely a 'Keli' ring.  
  
The scenario he'd settled on in the end had a certain elegant simplicity to it as well. He'd considered a lavish dinner, perhaps another weekend at the Park Plaza, and even grand gestures of all sorts - skywriting, balloons, singing telegrams. As he thought through it though, all of those lacked the elements he felt she would most appreciate. It should be intimate, heartfelt, and sincere. At the end of the conference, he was decided - he would propose after they made love on Christmas Eve, in their bedroom. He'd kiss her on the forehead, get out of bed to retrieve the ring, then get down on one knee and simply ask her.  
  
If she said yes, they could have as long or as short an engagement as she wished. Once she'd committed to marrying him, Hank would feel very secure. Keli was not the type of person to change her mind about a thing like that. And if she happened to say no, well, he would reaffirm his love for her and let her know that he wouldn't push, that he would wait until she was ready. Yes, that would be the right thing to do, Hank thought. Besides, she will say yes. Hank was almost certain of it.  
  
As he turned into the mansion driveway, he noticed that something was amiss. There were lights on all over the house, even at this late hour. And unless he missed his guess, the air held just the faintest trace of the burnt smell that accompanies Scott's optic blasts. Hank's anxiety level increased a little at that, and he rapidly pulled the car into the garage. There's no alarm, he reminded himself, and if there was something really wrong, the alarm would still be going off.  
  
He rushed through the back hall and into the kitchen where he found Storm sitting alone at the table, looking slightly frazzled. This was highly uncharacteristic for the weather-goddess, and his anxiety jumped a notch. "Hello. Is - is something amiss?"  
  
"Oh, Hank - I am so pleased that you have returned. We have had some excitement here tonight." She rose from her seat and gave him a gentle hug, which made him even more hyper. Not that the hug was a bad thing, but, again, it was uncharacteristic. "Unfortunately, your double has returned."  
  
"McCoy?!" That's what the Dark Beast, as Hank thought of him, had called himself the last time. "Here?!"  
  
"Yes. He was attempting to break into the lab when one of the new sensors tripped an alarm. Scott, Jean, and myself went to investigate and caught him. He is downstairs in the holding cell now."  
  
"Was anyone hurt?" Hank knew his counterpart to be ruthless, and quite violent.  
  
"No, no. But, Hank. You may wish to speak with Keli. She came downstairs as we were subduing him. I would guess that she is more than a little confused. Scott asked her to return to her room and try to relax until you arrived."  
  
"Thank you, Ororo," Hank called, already bounding up the stairs.  
  
  
  
"Keli?"  
  
"Hank?" She smiled when she saw him but didn't move from the bed to come over and greet him.  
  
"Yes, it is I." He moved toward her, smiling to reassure her. "And not my evil twin."  
  
"Whew. Oh, Hank, it's been a really weird night." She raised herself up from the bed to embrace him. "I'm glad you're back."  
  
"As am I. I am sorry I wasn't here when my interloping doppleganger arrived." He held on to her, both to reassure her and because he'd missed being close to her like this.  
  
"He looked just like you - except for the hair and the earring. He looked exactly like you."  
  
"Yes," Hank agreed as he gently parted from her at last. "I should explain."  
  
"Please - Scott said something about him being from a different reality and that he was bad and dangerous. What - what's going on? Is that right?"  
  
"I'm afraid so. He did originate in another dimension, another reality. And he is very dangerous. You see, in his world, he was a mad scientist of sorts, a geneticist run amok. He performed all sorts of experiments on mutants, bred them for his bosses, and, well, no need to go into detail. Suffice to say that he is indeed quite unpleasant." Hank didn't want to scare her with the specifics. This was probably quite scary enough for her.  
  
"Is he - is he really you? I mean, you in a different world?" Hank didn't quite know how to answer that, and he paused, thinking. "It's just that I can't really imagine you ever turning out bad, no matter what kind of world it was. You're - you're you." While Hank was touched by her sentiments, he also sensed that this was deeply confusing for her and that worried him. He didn't want her perceptions of him, her feelings for him to change because of McCoy.  
  
"I suppose that he is what I might have been in the worst possible scenario. Without good parents, without friends, without any moral compass. I admit that I do not like to think that I could possibly have turned out so poorly myself." Keli reached for his hand and held it. "But, I must caution you - do not be fooled by his appearance or his..similarities to me. He is violent, dangerous, and without a conscience. He will harm you if he has a chance, and perhaps especially if he realizes that you are close to me. The last time he was here, he viciously attacked several of my friends. I must urge you to use the utmost caution."  
  
Keli nodded. "I'm not really planning on going anywhere near him."  
  
"Good." Hank relaxed a little at that. "Do you have any other questions?"  
  
"Well, I don't really understand what the whole alternate reality thing is, but I'm not so sure I want to know."  
  
"Well, you see - "  
  
"Hank," she interrupted softly. "You can explain it later, OK? I haven't even kissed you hello." Her eyes became soft and as she reached for him, and all thoughts of McCoy soon vanished from both their minds.  
  
"Hank?" Keli sleepily called to him as she rolled over in bed. Noticing that it was quite light out and that he was not in the bed, she guessed that he'd already woken and gone down to the lab. When she took a look at the clock and it read 10:26, she decided she'd better get her butt out of bed if she still wanted any breakfast. She put on some pajamas and quickly brushed her teeth. As she knelt down to retreive her slippers from beneath the bed, she heard the door open. "Hank?" she called again, receiving no answer. Just as her hand closed around the second slipper, just as she prepared to rise and turn, she felt a sharp blow to the back of her head. Everything went black, and then she felt nothing at all.  
  
Keli sat up slowly, still unable to focus her vision enough to assess her surroundings. Her head hurt like hell. Closing her eyes for a second, she concentrated on letting the spinning-tea-cup ride that was now her sense of equilibrium come to a slow stop. When it felt like she might not throw up everywhere if she opened her eyes again, she took a look around. Medlab - she thought. I'm in the medlab.  
  
She stood up, or tried to, and immediately regretted it. Whatever equilibrium had been restored in her head immediately evaporated, and she soon found herself sitting on the floor, holding her head with both hands. After a few minutes, a familiar voice broke through her whirling brain. "Well, it seems our little flatscan has regained consciousness."  
  
She looked up, expecting to find Hank, and she did, but not the right Hank. This was McCoy - and that meant trouble. He must've escaped somehow, she thought, but why had he stayed here? Why had he taken her to the medlab? And where was everybody? Why hadn't anyone realized this had happened? She looked to Hank - no, McCoy, she thought, have to keep them separate. He had a hard look in his eyes.  
  
"Well, can it talk?" McCoy inquired, she guessed of her.  
  
"Yes," she said softly. "Uh, my name is Keli."  
  
McCoy laughed. "I don't care what your name is." He laughed again, and Keli didn't like the sound.  
  
Keli didn't know how to respond, and, frankly, she was pretty scared at the moment. She struggled to her feet, finally able to stand. Maybe I should at least get a better look at this guy, she thought. He stared at her as she stared at him. There were more differences than she'd originally noticed. He was bigger than Hank, a little, and had more prominent fangs and claws. She noticed he was scoping her out as well, and that made her even uneasier.  
  
"Wh-what's going on?" She didn't really expect an answer; she'd said it mostly to break the staring contest.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" he retorted. "Unfortunately for you, I get to ask all the questions here."  
  
"We're in the medlab, right?" McCoy glared at her angrily. She scrambled to think of something to say that wasn't in the form of a question. "I'm assuming you brought me down here for a reason."  
  
"You are the other one's - what's the word for it? Ah, yes, girlfriend?" Keli didn't know how to answer, so she stayed quiet. "He actually believes you care for him, does he not?" McCoy chuckled. "Fool. But I suppose that particular delusion will cause him to do as I ask, lest I harm you."  
  
"You want something from him, don't you? That's why you broke in. You - you want something from the medlab, don't you?" It suddenly occurred to her that he'd been working on the computer intermittently while talking to her. A file, she thought, or some kind of information. That's what he wants. And he can't figure out how to get it without Hank's help. Oh God, she thought with growing dread, he's going to try to use me against Hank. He's going to threaten me to make Hank give him what he wants.  
  
"You are as stupid as you are unattractive. I've told you once that I ask the questions here. Do not make me repeat myself again." McCoy bared his fangs for good measure. "In any case, I do not expect to have to suffer your company much longer. I informed them that if they do not do as I ask, I shall start sending you out in parts. Personally, I think we should begin with fingers, what do you say?" He chuckled a little and turned back to the computer.  
  
Keli took a deep breath and tried to steady herself. Pushing her fear back and consciously trying to breathe more deeply, more evenly, she replied, "Toes."  
  
"What?" McCoy spoke offhandedly, grimacing at the computer.  
  
"I said 'toes'." He looked to her at that. If he was surprised at her sudden composure or her answer, he didn't show it. "I'd prefer toes rather than fingers. Easier to do without."  
  
"Perhaps you are not entirely brain dead. Perhaps one or two pitiful cells are still functional."  
  
"Tell me." Keli wanted to engage him, to try to find something, some bit of information or weakness she could use against him. She wasn't tied up or restrained, but she knew Hank's abilities well. His speed and agility were unmatched, and she knew she'd never reach the door if she tried to make a run for it. She also knew Hank was smart - McCoy seemed so as well. Neither would fall for a cheap distraction or some trick. Neither could be outsmarted. She had to think of something else. "What was it like in your reality? The one you came from?" McCoy looked at her disbelievingly and more than a little suspiciously. "I'm curious."  
  
"I doubt you would find it pleasant," he grinned savagely. "Your kind are, well, slaves, or dead, to be blunt. Some served my experiments." Seeming to catch himself, he abruptly turned back to the computer. Just the way he had said that made her skin crawl. She knew now, deep in her gut, that Hank's assessment of him was correct - violent, dangerous, without a conscience entirely.  
  
"He won't give you what you want. Even if you do hurt me, even if you do start sending me out in parts."  
  
"Perhaps he realizes that you don't love him, then? That he is a freak, a monster. Isn't that what you think, deep down, flatscan?"  
  
Keli's eyes narrowed. "He's a good man. He won't put lives at risk, he won't help you hurt other people, even if it means my life. Surely you know this."  
  
"I know that he is irrational when he believes his friends may come to harm, and I would surmise especially so when it is his............whatever you are. He will do as I ask." McCoy bared his fangs once more and turned back to his work.  
  
"We can't give him the files, Hank. You, better than anyone else, you know what he'd do with those files. Viruses, DNA alterations to force mutations - Hank, you know we can't give him the files."  
  
"But, Scott - "  
  
"I know you're worried about Keli. I understand. And we're working on breaking through the security door now. I don't know how he escaped, but I swear I will personally guard him myself every single second once we get him back in that cell."  
  
"Scott, he threatened to send her up in pieces. He gave us one hour. There is only fifteen minutes left."  
  
"I know, Hank, and we're working as fast as we can. I understand that you're worried, I do. I know how I'd feel if it were Jean."  
  
"You do not understand. It is - Keli is not an x-man. She did not undertake the same risks that you and I and Jean have. She is an innocent in all this, Scott, and I - "  
  
"Scott! I think we might have something!"  
  
"Coming, Jean!"  
  
"I can't lose her, Scott. I can't."  
  
"Why do you keep saying I don't love Hank? Why do you think that's so impossible?" Hank turned on her angrily. She'd been talking to him, and he had been pointedly not responding for the past few minutes. This subject was one he was particularly averse to discussing.  
  
"Because he looks like a monster to you. You must want something from him - money, knowledge, something."  
  
"Nope. I just want to love him and be with him and - " Her entirely reasonable explanation was cut off by a punch to the face that sent her sprawling across the lab and clunking into the far concrete wall. Somewhere, as she struggled to maintain consciousness, she thought she heard McCoy yelling. She couldn't make out what it was, but he was unmistakably enraged. She realized that she couldn't see quite right, but she couldn't clear her head enough to analyze the problem any further at the moment. Some distant part of her mind was occupied with avidly protesting the reality of the fact that *any* Hank would strike her. She heard the volume of McCoy's tirade increase, and she surmised that meant he was coming toward her. She tried to steady herself for another blow and started processing the words he was screaming.  
  
"That's not possible! Liar!"  
  
"No," Keli argued, her brain still occupied with trying to figure out what was wrong with her vision. Her eye wasn't swollen shut, not yet. She didn't think he'd actually knocked her eyeball out..  
  
"Do you expect me to believe - what? That you have some genuine feelings for him?" McCoy continued at top volume.  
  
"Yes." She blinked both eyes a couple times, no improvement. "What's-what's wrong with my vision? Something's not right."  
  
"I don't care! You will tell me, you will tell me right now, what you are using him for!" His voice dropped to a low growl. "And then I will make certain that you regret ever polluting my life with your presence."  
  
"What's wrong with you?" She finally let out some of her fear, and anger, not really caring what he would do. "What the hell happened to you, Hank?" He flinched at the use of that name. "You're not like this at all here. You're a kind, gentle man. A loving partner. A caring friend. A good man - "  
  
"I'm not a man," he spat, "I'm a freak, a mutant. Isn't that right, flatscan?"  
  
"I have a name. It's Keli."  
  
He looked ready to burst, and he grabbed her in a choke-hold around her throat. "Your name is what I say it is. You are my property! You will answer my questions, and then I will dispose of you as I see fit. You will - " McCoy was cut off by a red optic blast that struck his head. He fell immediately, yellow eyes filled with rage still trained on Keli.  
  
Hank was right behind Scott, and he seemed to instantaneously move to Keli's side. She looked to him, tears forming in her eyes, especially the one swelling shut. He gently cupped her face with one large hand. There were tears in his eyes as well. "Are you all right?" he asked breathlessly.  
  
She nodded a little, then said, "I think something's wrong with my vision. This eye - " Before she could finish, Hank had gingerly scooped her up in his arms, careful of the arm that McCoy had hurt when he'd punched her back into the concrete wall. He set her down on the examination table. Scott, Jean, and Storm worked busily to secure McCoy and began dragging him out of the room.  
  
"Stay still," Hank instructed as he located the physician's light and shone it into her eyes. He grimaced at what he saw, making Keli almost afraid to ask.  
  
"Hank?"  
  
"Did he strike you?" Hank was frowning in earnest now.  
  
"Yes, on the side of the head, pretty hard. Hard enough to hit the back wall." Keli was really starting to worry now.  
  
"I'm so sorry, but he hit you hard enough to blow out the pupil in your right eye. I can't - I'm afraid I cannot repair the damage. I - I..............." Hank heaved a sob and Keli took one of his hands in hers.  
  
"Hank?"  
  
"I'm so sorry. Your - your vision in that eye won't - I'm sorry." He sobbed again and Keli moved to embrace him.  
  
"It's all right. It's - it's not your fault, Hank, really. I'm going to be all right." She squeezed him tightly to her.  
  
"I'm so sorry." That was all he could say, and he knew it wasn't enough.  
  
  
  
Later that night, as Keli slept in their bed, Hank took out the engagement ring he'd bought for her. Turning it over in his furry, clawed fingers, he smiled bitterly. I actually was sure I could have something with her, he thought. I actually thought we would live happily ever after. But today, he mused as he sat at the foot of the bed, today I could've gotten her killed. And she *was* hurt because of me. Badly. She'll never have normal vision in her right eye. She has a concussion. She barely missed being hacked to pieces by *me,* by some twisted version of me. There must be some integral flaw, Hank mused, that permitted some version of me to degenerate into that, to become someone who hurt her instead of loving her. I have to tell her in the morning, he thought, I have to tell her in the morning that we can't be together, that I can't get her hurt again.  
  
Hank started as he felt her hands on his back. He quickly concealed the ring in his fist. "I thought you were sleeping." he said without turning to face her. She didn't reply, but he felt her press a soft kiss to the back of his head, then his neck. "Are you - are you feeling all right?"  
  
She shifted to place herself in his lap, and he brought his hand, the one holding the ring, across her back to support her. She looked at him lovingly, and stroked his face with the back of her uninjured hand. "I'm just fine." She caressed his cheek, his brow, and lingered at his ear. He closed his eyes at that, and soaked up her touch, knowing it could be the last. "I wanted to tell you something," she whispered.  
  
"Of course." Hank kept his eyes closed. Maybe she knows it too, he thought, maybe she knows that we can't have this. He braced himself for the words.  
  
"I love you so very much." She kept stroking him, very gently and very sensually.  
  
"Keli, I - I - "  
  
"Shh. I know what you're thinking, Hank, I do. You're upset with yourself because of what happened. You're probably thinking it's your fault somehow. It's not, you know. He's not you."  
  
"But he is - he *is* me, just under different circumstances, in a different situation. It is because of who I fundamentally am that - "  
  
"Let me tell you a thing or two about who you fundamentally are, Hank. You're the best person I've ever met. And I mean that in every way. He's - maybe he started out as you, but he chose his path. He chose his life. He chose who he is now. You chose differently."  
  
"It's more than that, Keli. I cannot - I cannot allow you to be hurt. This life I've chosen is a highly dangerous one. I have no right to place you in jeopardy." Tears pooled in Hank's eyes, adn he didn't fight them. "I love you so much, but - but I can't - "  
  
She silenced him with a soft kiss. "You are everything to me, Hank. Don't let this - I don't want this to take you away from me. Please." She kissed him again and Hank unconsciously opened his hand against her back. She reached around behind her when she was finished kissing him. She'd felt something small and hard and pointy. "Hank?" He was still floating in the aftermath of the kiss and didn't quite realize that she'd taken the ring from his hands. "What's this?" She brought it around her body and raised it up between them.  
  
"It's a - a ring." He reached out for her a little, resting a hand on her waist.  
  
"Hmm. It's a diamond, isn't it?" She turned it over in the fingers of her injured hand. Hank gently caressed her bruised cheek,drawing a smile from her. "It's beautiful."  
  
"Just like you, my love," he whispered. All of a sudden, he almost couldn't remember his worries, his sorrow. All he could think or feel was how close she was, how right she felt next to him. "I bought it for you. I was going to ask you to marry me, actually." It was far from the romantic proposal he'd planned; in fact, it wasn't a proposal at all.  
  
"And now?" She turned serious eyes to meet his still-teary ones. "Hank?"  
  
"I cannot ask you - I cannot ask you to share a dangerous life with me." He hung his head low and couldn't keep her gaze. "And I cannot ask you to leave. I am not - I am in love with you and I want to stay in love with you, I want to have the chance to love you. I wish I could ask you to leave, it would be the *right* thing."  
  
"Oh no, it would be the *noble* thing. It would definitely be the noble thing for your to do. But that's not always the same as the right thing." She pinched the ring between two bruised fingers and held it up to eye- level. She paused for a moment, looking at the sparkling gem. "Can I put it on?" Hank nodded absently. Keli slid it on the ring finger of her left hand. "I'd like to share your life, however it is, dangerous or not. I'd like to build a life together. What do you think? Want to marry me?"  
  
Hank took a long, shuddering breath. "Yes. Yes, I do." Keli smiled brilliantly at that, and Hank raised her hand to his mouth for a kiss. He wasn't sure he'd done the right thing, not at all. His brain was against it - all logic and reason was against it. But his heart wanted it. His heart wanted it badly.  
  
"Come to bed with me, Hank. Come to bed with me." He kissed her once, tenderly, then complied. 


End file.
